Incandescence
by MikuHatsune4life
Summary: When thick ash consumes your lungs suffocating you with every breath. When your world shatters set ablaze before disintegrating into dust. Do you rise up from the ashes like a fiery beacon or blow away with the remnants and ashes? Endlessly falling into the dark abyss till a white glove pulls you out, a sinister smile graces it's lips as it's crimson eyes captivates your soul.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare."

"Katherine time for school!"

"Five more minutes" I groaned rolling over to cover my head with the pillow. My mother could be heard cooking breakfast in the kitchen. The clanks of utensils combined with the pleasant smells of omelets and bacon drifted into my room. Today is another boring day of high school. A senior and I still cant get up early even to save my life. I groan as my body aches I was so comfortable now I'm all sore and sleepy. What time is it?

The red clock on my wooden table confirms my suspicions it's too early to be up. But I can't sleep now, might as well get up. The old red clock barely rings any more, my constant slamming of the snooze button must have broken it. Groggily looking at the mirror I stare at my reflection. An average plain girl stands in front of me. Pale soft skin, sharp straight narrow nose, a slim hourglass figure at 5'6, long curly light strawberry blond hair that reaches down my midsection, plump soft luscious pink lips and murky emerald green eyes. I'm wearing a blue nightgown but from all the tossing and turning it crumpled up. I sigh as I get dressed taking care to put on my black skinny jeans, beanie, my favorite green hoodie and my converses. I straighten my long curly hair and add my earrings back in my ears. I can't stand sleeping with them in. As I make my way downstairs I hear my mom drop a plate. The blue shattered remains cover the granite floor.

"You alright?"

"Yes sweetie don't forget to eat breakfast, don't want to be late for school." My moms golden curls bounce as she tries to pick up the remains,her baby blue eyes seem to shine. My mother smiles but the corners of her mouth stay tight. Her real smile left years ago nowadays all she ever does it fake it. My parents think I can't hear them arguing constantly. My father works as one of the shadow cabinet members of the Queen and my mother is a stay at home mom, she used to be a model until she met my father and had me.

"I'm going" I grab my backpack of their Granite table.

"Without breakfast" She frowns crossing her arms over her lavender dress.

"I'm not hungry" I fake a smile.

"You never eat, is something wrong?" She frowns

Everything is! I'm tired of pretending everything's fine! But I bite my tongue. "No I'm still tired, and I'm grabbing a snack at the liquor store" I dash out the door before she can further interrogate me. School is only a block from my house walking down the street I see brightly colored houses and perfectly cut green houses. Like something out of a tv show. I smile as I make my way into the tiny liquor store, making my way through the narrow aisles I find the sweets section. I try not to slobber imagining the taste of chocolate on my taste buds .

"What kind of rubbish is this!?" I stop and see a short little boy in the same aisle poking at the candy and its wrappers. He had short dark navy blue hair, beautiful blue eyes, and oddly an eye patch on his right eye and he wore an elegant blue suit while he sported a small black cane. He seemed to glare at me when I looked at him.

"It's candy just pick one and be done"

"What rubbish! I specifically asked that unruly gentleman to assist me in finding the Phantomhive candy." The kid glared at the confused worker, while he waited for me to look for it. I stared at him confused.

"You want me to look for it?"

"It's quite troubling that you're not a very bright young lady. Suppose you don't have to be" The kid shook his head while he rubbed his temples.

Seems he never had to do things for himself. Such a smart mouth brat! Maybe he's one of the other cabinet members kids. Must are stuck up since their parents are in such high positions in the British government. I could never be. But after searching sadly I come up empty handed.

"Pick this one, this and this" I hand him a few chocolate bars. "Sorry but you should google this Phantomhive candy to see which stores sell it."

The kid's eyes harden. "What nonsense are you spewing?! What's this google and how shall it help me locate my company?"

"If your faded kid I understand but I got to go."

"Who are you calling a child and what are you insinuating?! I demand you explain this google to me!" The child followed me around but I ignored him and continue to grab some breakfasts snacks.

"Maybe later" I plug in my earphones and walk away. I look at the kid one last time. He seems to glare at me as I walk away. What a weird little kid. He's definitely on something.


	2. Chapter 2

I take my seat in the back of the class and try not to look bored out of my mind. Private school wasn't for me, after insisting that I want to attend public school my parents reluctantly accepted. I'm relieved to be with normal people who don't brag about their family lines or wealth.

"Katherine?"

" Yeah" My eyes snapped forward, Standing with her hand on her hips my teacher frowns. Everyone turns to watch me.

"Honestly pay attention this is why you're not passing my class. Tsk tsk tsk how would your father react if he saw you were failing AP English language and composition?" She shakes her head before resuming teaching. Slowly the eyes of the room resume watching the board. Why does she have to embarrass me like that? My lips curl into a primeevil snarl before I bite them to prevent myself from snarling. The bell rings and I try to slip out of my last class. Hopefully I can sneak out without her seeing me. Hiding behind a few kids making their way through the small classroom I escape and take off down the hall. The air escapes my lungs as I sprint towards home.

Beep

Oncoming traffic doesn't startle me as I sprint through red lights. My home is in my reach I turn the key in the door and close my eyes.

"Crap"

Both my parents wait for me both staring at me. My mother tries to hide how upset she is but her hands tapping on the countertop give her away. My father doesn't even try to hide it he bluntly speaks. "Failing classes!" His aging face turns red as he shouts.

"I'm sorry..." Before I know it I'm halfway up the stairs and I slam my room door shut. My chest heaves and warm tears slide down my face. Slowly crawling to my bed I push my face into my pillow.

"Katherine! Get back here!"

"Katherine! Open this door now!"

"Katherine!" Their voices start to fade.

Even asleep I can hear dishes break and things being thrown can be heard downstairs. I hear my parents argue, my mother raises her voice the loudest. I use my pillow to cover my ears. How can they pretend everything's fine the next day? I drift back to sleep slowly going in and out of sleep.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A blood curdling scream wakes me my entire room is engulfed in flames I can't think as I stumble out of bed. Tripping down the stairs the entire house is engulfed in flames. The thick fumes of tantalizing black smoke fills my lungs. I struggle to breath as the kitchen appears in my line of sight.

"Mom! Dad!" I wheeze.

Stumbling over something I see their bodies. The sight of their melted flesh and mangled bloody bodies sends me into a vomiting spell.

"Mommy! Daddy!" My vision starts darkens as I stumble over, landing on the granite kitchen floor. A hooded man appears snickering over their deceased bodies his long clothing covered in blood. His eyes the fair color of purple, he smirked i couldn't see his face as he held a bloodied machete in his hand. Is this how I die?

"No!" My fingers ball into fists as I charge at the man only to slip on my own vomit I landed on the floor hardly my head hurt from the deafening impact. It only sent the man into a fit of laughter. More hooded figures gradually appeared."Let's take sunshine here and let's go." The man laughed between mid sentence. My fingers felt shaky as I tried to crawl towards my mother's body.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Pathetic"

"Ahhhhh!" Screeches forced their way up from my chard lungs as they forcefully yanked my hair, my feet thrashed as I tried to hold onto my hair which felt like it would rip from my skull.

"God, shut this bitch up." A hooded figure groaned.

Slam

Darkness

"Dad.." I try to scream but my throat feels burnt and charred. A tiny greying room appears in my blurred vision, gray paint appears cracked and shattered on the dirtied walls, in one corner a foul smelling pale bucket slooshed around, closer to the bronzed double padded which had a tiny opening with a blue tray placed in it. A cold tingling sensation grips my left foot a long metal chain stretches to the wall. It's long cord jingles as I try to remove it. My clothing appeared to be a simple blue hospital gown which was torn, dirty and smelled as if it had been worn by many people. "Mommy! Help me!" My voice rasps and burns as I try to scream. But I cannot speak over a whisper. My vision starts to darken, I can hear voices again.

"Rise and shine sunshine!" The man with the hoodie appears smirking his toothy grin shows his pleasure.

"I...want to go home." I whimper my lip quivering. "Please let me go"

"Hahaha oh this is so cute. I want to go home." He chuckles mimicking my voice. "How about you click your heels three times and you'll be home, sunshine. Can you click your heels for me. Hmm?" His rancid breath drifted into my face as he leaned in closer smiling."Your mother was pretty, killer body and she gave good head"

"Fuck you! Go to hell!" I spat in his face.

Slam

The force of his kick nearly dislocated my jaw, he makes matters worse by grabbing a fist full of my hair and slaps me hard. "Shouldn't have done that bitch. You're lucky we don't have enough girls. Otherwise I'd tear into you like the others. Such beautiful faces and may I say killer bodies. I have a large collection want to see?" He sneers his sharp canine tooth pokes out again. "I'd love to add you."

"Your revolting."

Slam slam slam slam

"Shouldn't have said that now I have to break your spirit sunshine. When I'm done you'll won't even remember rainbows." He snickered. Forcefully kicking my curled up body, the force of his kicks make my insides rench, even trying to distract myself couldn't prevent the pain. His kicks felt like bowling balls against my ribs. He didn't stop here, he laughed as he kicked my face and even burst with joy at the sight of my bleeding skull. His boot laid heavily on my head. "Remember your place. You have no home, you have no family, your nothing, you're worth nothing, and your only life existence is to be sacrificed. Your worthless sunshine, worthless. Three days confinement, no food and no water since you won't behave. See you in three days sunshine." He snickered blowing a kiss before exiting through the iron doors.

How do I escape from here? Please God I beg you lord to save me from this pain, amen. Tears welled in my eyes as I silently read myself a prayer, my body curled into the corner. Painful screams and laughter echoed through the doors, women screamed in agonizing pain, occasionally there was silence. Silence and the sound of something heavy being dragged down the hall, I slowly drifted in and out of sleep. The low rumbling of my hungry stomach awoke me from my slumber multiple times, the pangs felt like knives against my arms which instinctively curled to comfort my aching belly. Why didn't i eat breakfast? Three days I'm going to be in here without food or water. Who are these people?


	3. Chapter 3

Rise and shine sunshine!" My eyes groggily creaked open a voice I now despised awoke me from my painful slumber. My body shook from hunger, my lips were chapped from thirst, my head pounded and i could barely stand without almost passing out. The hunger pangs only got sharper at night, my tears only burned, I prayed for hours to pass the time after 48 hours I gave up. Why had god forsaken me? Why? Its because he isn't real. He isn't real. Otherwise why would he let this happen? Mom always told me "God never punishes good people." Then why? My parents weren't terrible people. Heaven doesn't exist either neither do souls. I have no hope this is my life now. "Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm speaking to you! Ok if you don't want to get up I have no problem watching you starve to death." He snickered. "By the way sunshine my name is Snake." My body ached as I tried to get up my shaking knees gave out as I tried to stand. "You're so pitiful honestly, Guards bring her to the cafeteria." Snake snickered hissing at me before leaving. Two large hooded men appeared both appearing to cover their faces like Snake. They circled me grabbing both my arms they dragged me like a rag doll down the gray empty hallways, multiple rooms shaped like mine appeared in this hallway, turning the left corner they dragged me through double doors. The loud busy sound of plates clattering and people talking filled my ears. Girls some my age sat wide eyed at their tables dressed in matching gray hoodies with a strange pentagram label on the back, some frowned as they saw me dragged, others ignored me and continued on with their conversations. Propping me up the guards left, a plastic stack of gray trays caught my eyes following the example of a girl in front of me I grabbed a tray getting in a long line. The smell of something foul drifted into my nose, I tried not to gag.

"God could the line be any fucking longer!" A girl's voice boomed behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey your new huh? And you already got 72 hour confinement. You must be badass" I slowly turned. A pair of navy blue eyes met mine, a smile creeped on this girl's face, she had beautiful short raven hair that complimented her thin cherry red lips and pale face. She was perfect except for a long gashed scar on her neck it inched its way down her chest. It's rude to stare! Scolding myself, My eyes darted away from the scar. My eyes looked at my empty tray examining a dirty spot on it. "Hey don't be so shy! It's not that bad. Want to know how I got it?" A smirk appeared on her face. I slowly nodded. "A demon did this"

"You're crazy" I coughed.

"See I got you to talk, My name is Rosaline. What's yours?"

"Katherine" I croaked.

"You have a pretty name very royal, anyway you're new but this is a cult if you can't tell by our matching outfits." Rosaline laughed. "Anyway daily we are required to hold daily prayers and seances to Satan and his followers, this cult's ultimate goal is to sacrifice us to them and gain wishes." Her face seemed to grow paler as she spoke. "We aren't anything but demon food. They kidnapped me from the streets one night, I was an orphan at five after my parents passed away from a car accident, no relatives, no family I was on my own for years. Then one day I was digging through the garbage when I heard a hiss. Next thing I knew I awoke here and I've been here ever since." Her lips tightened she gazed into my eyes before chuckling "At least the food's the same, Honestly I think they get it out of the same dumpster"

"Oh I'm sorry" I moved closer towards the front of the lunch line.

"Don't be, I don't need pity, anyway since I told you my life story how about you tell me yours?"

"I rather not" I tried to ignore her but she wouldn't get the message, as I made my way up to the front, the hooded cafeterian poured a heaping spoon of gray slop and tossed me a piece of stale bread. The gray slop's smell was atrocious, the sound of it moving on my plate made me nauseous.

"It"s porridge" Rosaline spoke. "They must have run out of caviar and steak dang it" Rosaline smiled chuckling. When she noticed I wouldn't smile or laugh she frowned. "No sense of humor huh? Follow me kid and you'll go far."

"How can you laugh when we are in such a terrible place?" I followed Rosaline as we made our way to an empty gray table.

"Because I always try to see the bright side in life. There's no use mopping around. One day you will smile."

"I don't think I'll ever smile, not till every last one of them dies" My eyes scanned the room making direct eye contact with Snake who sat in a table with hooded members, even though his hoodie concealed his face I will never forgot those vile eyes which were befitting of his name. Their hoodies appeared red a different color from the gray hoods each girl was wearing. His eyes met mine a scowl appeared on my face as my lips curled up in a primeval snarl. His eyes seemed to turn into slits as he got up slowly making his way across the crowded room to our table.

"Don't do that are you insane!? Snakes one of the craziest members of this clan you best not anger him or challenge him. Hello? Are you listening" Rosaline shook. "Crap he's coming over here." Rosaline placed and tightened her hoodie over her head she stared at the table before closing her eyes and shaking.

"Hey there Rosie." He came over rubbing her shoulders. "Made friends with Sunshine here huh? Aww you're shaking Rosie are you cold or are you afraid? I didn't mean to hurt you like that it was an accident. Accidents happen don't they?" Rosaline started to cry silently. "Don't they?"

**Smash**

Glop dripped off his hooded face, the force of the tray hitting his concealed face almost knocked him backwards. A growl escaped his lips. The lunch room went deathly silent, utensils stopped moving and conversations ceased to exist.

"I'm tired of you" I growled back. "Why don't you go slither into the hole you came from, alright?" Crap why did I do that? Now I'm in for it. But I couldn't let him hurt Rosaline, even if I don't know this girl I pity her we are both in this terrible situation.

"So Sunshine has got huge balls huh? Well time to make Sunshine here pay." Snake balled up his fists in anger a vein seemed to pop in his balled up fists. His punch nearly shattered my jaw, I fell over stumbling over empty chairs and landing hard on my behind.

"What's wrong sunshine? Can't smile?!Are you afraid? Are you going to cry? Snake hissed picking me up by my dress collar. I glared at him. Staring deep into his slitted purple eyes.

"I won't cry not anymore. Especially not in the face of a coward like you. Who can't even show his face. Or even fight fairly. Do you get a kick out of hitting girls? Hmm? Let me ask are you afraid? Afraid of the demons? Afraid it'll come and devour your awful awful soul? You should be afraid when it comes I hope it rips your shriveled cold black heart out. And then I'll finally smile. I might even laugh." I growled a smug smirk on my bruised bleeding face.

"You little..."

"Enough!" Another booming voice could be heard throughout the lunch room, a tall portly figure appeared approaching our table. He wore a red hooded gown just like the others but the hollowed pentagram crown on his hooded head showed he was of high rank. The other's bowed including the hooded figures at the other table some chanted "Father". Snake growled dropping me as he bowed too. Only I stood back up refusing to bow to this man called "Father".

"Misbehaving children will not be tolerated. This is your final warning disobey and cause a ruckus like this again and you'll be tomorrow's sacrifice. Snake come along with me. Lunch is over and no dinner tonight you can all thank this troublemaker right here. Now get to the seance room anyone late will be beat. Am I clear?"

"Yes Father" Everyone chanted as this man walked away with Snake behind him. Snake growled glaring at me he singled your dead sign before leaving.

"Thanks alot" Some girls hissed as they walked past me, some said nothing and ignored me others shook their heads in acceptance. Rosaline sat on the floor still bowing and silently crying. I held out my hand.

"Get up there's no use crying. Besides this food is terrible not like caviar" I flashed her my fakest smile.

"Your almost there but that isn't a real smile and I thought Sunshine would be able to smile for real this time. Tsk Tsk Tsk I'm going to have to help you out." Rosaline got up chuckling she took my arm. "We have each other, friend"

Friend? Have I ever had a friend before? Never mind at least I have someone to speak to. The cafeteria disappeared as we traveled down the graying hallways. This isn't a good start though. This isn't a good start to survival. It truly isn't.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe it's been 18 months since you showed up here?! Happy Birthday Kat! " Rosaline chuckled giving me a tight squeeze. Today was my birthday I've finally turned 18. But this isn't a happy occasion. I'm still stuck in his prison this hell. Since the branding incident I decided to "behave". Long hours I would sit quietly during prayers and stare at my book, I avoided all eye contact with Snake allowing that slimball to believe my spirit truly had broken, I didn't speak out or raise my voice. I disappeared like a speck of dust off a painter's blank canvas. My hair had grown considerably longer along with Rosaline's who's ebony colored threads reached her midsection. She never gave up trying to make me smile even though I haven't even laughed at her jokes or even tried to fake a smile. Her company only comforts the emptiness in my lifeless soul temporarily. Not enough to fill the void.

"Uh huh." I poked at my stale bread accusingly. How many weeks has it been left out to have turned this stale?

"Guess what though?" Rosaline buzzed snapping her fingers to garner my attention.  
"What?" My murky emerald eyes snapped forward challenging her hazel ones as my eyebrow shifted into a questionable angle.  
"Talent show at the Queen's banquet this year." Rosaline placed her hands to together sighing and leaning her head dazingly. "Roses and flowers, lively gowns, sparking scenery, dreamy guys, and beautiful music galore"

"And how does this effect us?" I rolled my eyes poking at my bread boredly again with my fork. It cracked unde my forceful poking.

"Because there's a talent show portion going on in the old gymnasium today, the winners will have the chance to perform and leave this facility for the night, and a little birdy told me that maybe we could attract enough attention and maybe escape." Rosaline winked. My ears perked up when I heard escape leave her lips, its sweet endeavor called to me, tempted but alas confused me. Even if I escape where will I go? I have nowhere. No one.  
As if reading my mind Rosaline smiled. "You still have me silly. Anywhere we want to go. The world is our canvas, together we'll paint a masterpiece"  
"Loon" I muttered still trying to inpatiently wait for her respond to the topic.  
"Alright when we win the talent contest we can cause a scene or accident while they try to fix it we can sneak offstage into the crowd and escape. Simple." Rosaline smiled devilishly. "I can sing what about you? What's your talent?"  
"I have none" I rolled my eyes annoyed at this point. Escaping can't be that simple besides I don't have a talent!  
"You muttered something about dancing when you were unconcious and I tried to wake you up" She bite her lip unsure.  
"I used to do ballot" Putting an emphasis on the word used to.  
"Good your going to do ballot. It's in fifteen minutes. We won't have time to rehearse but I know we will rock this audition!" Rosaline clapped her hands grinning ear to ear.  
"What? I told you..."  
"Can you imagine total Freedom? I can and you will join me on this journey now lets go early." She took my hand not even waiting for me to respond. She's right I want.. No I need to get out of here now!  
"Fine. Lets get this thing over with" Growling under my breath I tightened my fists momentarily before realizing them.  
"You're special I can tell" Rosaline muttered before I could disagree she opened the long narrow doors to the old gymnasium it creaked open to the force of her pushing. Hundreds of members crowds sat in rows in the area each waiting in a long line to perform on the darkly lite stage, a few select members stood on the section closest to the stage each taking a seat at their table, Each member judged each contestant accordingly, their head being there as well as Snake. He narrows his eye at me before smirking, my instinct to glare back almost took effect but momentarily I suppressed it and looked away. Following a group of girls we entered the changing room behind the stage. Inside the oldened changing rooms was stacks and stacks of materials containing an assortment of wigs, hula hoops, knives and other mundane items used in shows.  
"Here found the ballot shoes and tutu I hope you don't mind that its black. Pink really suits you but I can't find it in your color." Rosaline smiled handing me the blackened tutu, worn down ballot shoes and tights.  
" Black the color worn to mourn the deceased. Black being darkness the opposite of light. Black the color of ash and soot which is engulfed by flames. The ashes leave no trace of life. Just my color"  
"Your being gloomy again. Besides I'm glad you love it. Good luck on your audition. " Rosaline smiled Putin on some glasess. "Need these glasses your gonna shine like the sun I don't want to go blind."  
"Pst" I scoffled ignoring her and grabbing a number tag off the wall. Number 134 it spelled in pale red letters. The symbol of the cult on the upper corner of the card.  
"Number 101" the loud speaker boomed a small petite blond stepped up dressed in a sparkle filled red mini dress a mic in her hands.  
"Seems like very ones singing" muttered Rosaline she seemed somewhat displeased.  
"Next! 102!" The speakers boomed sadly the girl could not sing a beat evento save her life.  
"Kat I forgot to tell you something" Rosaline frowned. "It's about the winners of this talent contest..."  
"What?" I stared into her eyes she looked ways staring at the ground while scratching her arms.  
"They..."


	5. Chapter 5

"One two three four" I spun gracefully embodying the White Swan. It's pure graceful wings enveloped my soul meshing its graceful soul into my body, my tiny legs gracefully and beautifully moved. My head felt dizzy as the lights blared in my face I kept murmuring to myself as I moved. Crowds of people and parents lined the auditorium. My mother held a seat in the front row wiping a tear from her face as she clapped. I smiled gracefully coming to a halt and preforming one last spin beofe closing my pure ivory silk wings. The crowd cheered as red crimson roses were thrown.  
"I'm perfect" My vision started to blur, "perfect" my words slurred as I hit the ebony stage hard.

"MY BABY! SOMEBODY HELP MY BABY!" People screamed but not as loud as my mother. My head spun as darkness filled the void in my vision. I could still feel and hear everything going on around me. My dull unconcious tiny body could feel the forceful shaking and warm tears hit my face.

"She just passed out ma'am. Step back this should bring her back to concouisness"  
A smelly foul scent filled my nostrils I nearly choked as I wheezed. With every wheeze my vision undarkened. The dull flash of the lights came back as I stated into my mother's wet blue eyes. She smiled relived. Gripping me in a tight embrace.  
"Has she eaten ma'am in the last few hours?" A polite middle aged Hispanic man dressed in a dark suit asked as he used a tiny flashlight to check my eyes.

"I don't know." My mother gasped.  
"I didn't want to be full when I preformed so I skipped a few meals. I'm sorry mommy I just wanted to be perfect for you." I sobbed. "Was I perfect?"

"You were perfect but Oh my god... this is my fault I pushed you too hard. I'm so sorry my kitty Kat I promise to never push you again. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" She held me tighter crying. "I won't push you again. I won't. I'm sorry"

"Katherine! Katherine! Katherine!"

That voice keeps calling me. Who's calling me. I peered over the stage over the crowds of loud people. Why can't I find who's calling me? "Mommy who's..."

"Hmm five broken cracked ribs, broken jaw bone, busted lip, nasty gash on head, fractured tibia and a broken arm. Hmm need more stitches. Be right back."

"You are my sunshine, my only make me happy, when skies are never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away" A raspy voice chuckled as it sang.

My eyes shot open as the world appeared in my line of vision. My arms and legs were strapped to a cold metal operating table. It felt cool against my uncovered skin I had on only a bra and undies. The dull operating light buzzed as I turned to glare at the monster I hated with every fiber of my being.  
"You woke up Sunshine. I was starting to think that you would never wake up. You've been in lala land for three days. I was going to bury you.. well after experimenting on you first" Snake chuckled narrowing his eyes.

"Go die in a ditch. If I could move... I would cut that tongue of yours out and guage your pitiful serpant eyes out" I growled. It hurt to talk or breath.

"Still haven't broken your spirit yet! Tsk tsk tsk a shame. How about we start operating shall we?" He hissed as he picked up something from underneath the operating table. I struggled but I was stuck held back by the metal cuffs and chains of the operating table.  
"Going to act like a disobedient child I'll treat you like one" He snickered picking out a huge scolderig hot branding iron. The heat radiating off the branding iron made me feel nauseous. "This is the brand of our occult. A true honor. One undeserving for a disobedient brat such as yourself." He hissed bringing it closer to my exposed flesh. "This will only sting a bit" He chuckled forcing the scolderig hot branding iron onto my skin. The smell of burning flesh fumed and my flesh sizzled as instant excruciating pain gripped my ribs.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" My lungs bursted into long fitted screams as he pressed the iron down harder. His eyes showing his delight as he kept burning my flesh. "Done" He chuckled removing the iron. My arms and legs struggled under the chains as my left rib still burned as if the branding iron was still placed in that very spot.  
"You... bastard" I hissed under gritted teeth. I tried to hold in my worn down tears as I struggled to free myself so I could choke this foul beast and end even a small piece of my misery.

"Hey Snake quit messing with my patients" Another hooded memeber appeared lifting up her face mask to munch on a sandwich. Her red lips pursued with every bite as her hazel eyes twinkled with annoyance. She moved a strand of short ebony hair from her face.  
"I wouldn't have to if you weren't to busy snacking like a pig, Eve. Did they run out of apples?" He snickered.

"Bastard next time I will snip yours off." She snapped stuffing the last piece in her mouth. "Besides its and I don't take apples from snakes. We all know how that one ends" She winked and chuckled before moving a strand of loose hair off my eyes. "Your a cute little rich girl aren't you?"

"Shut up you... bitch" I growled through gritted teeth my rib still burned from the wound.

"Why do you call this one sunshine? She's so crabby. I should have uped her meds. And... oh yeah Father's calling you"

"I call her Sunshine because of her bright strawberry blonde hair. I hate goodbyes especially since we are having so much fun. Bye Sunshine. Hope you enjoy your new tattoo" Snake snickered before leaving.

"What an ass. Anyway I'm going to put you to sleep while I operate. Hope you learned your lesson. If not never mess with Snake and if you really want to stay alive never ever get on Father's bad side" She popped a lollipop in her mouth. "And watch who your insulting I could sew  
that pretty little mouth of yours shut" She smirked coming closer. I only glared into her eyes, she responded by rolling her eyes boredly before taking a syringe out of her pocket. "Stubborn girl."  
My vision started to darken as the syringe plunged deeply into my upper arm. It seemed to coil my pain slowly numbing my throbbing as it put me back into my empty dreams and dull memories.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you believe it's been 18 months since you showed up here?! Happy Birthday Kat! " Rosaline chuckled giving me a tight squeeze. Today was my birthday I've finally turned 18. But this isn't a happy occasion. I'm still stuck in his prison this hell. Since the branding incident I decided to "behave". Long hours I would sit quietly during prayers and stare at my book, I avoided all eye contact with Snake allowing that slimball to believe my spirit truly had broken, I didn't speak out or raise my voice. I disappeared like a speck of dust off a painter's blank canvas. My hair had grown considerably longer along with Rosaline's who's ebony colored threads reached her midsection. She never gave up trying to make me smile even though I haven't even laughed at her jokes or even tried to fake a smile. Her company only comforts the emptiness in my lifeless soul temporarily. Not enough to fill the void.

"Uh huh." I poked at my stale bread accusingly. How many weeks has it been left out to have turned this stale?

"Guess what though?" Rosaline buzzed snapping her fingers to garner my attention.  
"What?" My murky emerald eyes snapped forward challenging her hazel ones as my eyebrow shifted into a questionable angle.  
"Talent show at the Queen's banquet this year." Rosaline placed her hands to together sighing and leaning her head dazingly. "Roses and flowers, lively gowns, sparking scenery, dreamy guys, and beautiful music galore"

"And how does this effect us?" I rolled my eyes poking at my bread boredly again with my fork. It cracked unde my forceful poking.

"Because there's a talent show portion going on in the old gymnasium today, the winners will have the chance to perform and leave this facility for the night, and a little birdy told me that maybe we could attract enough attention and maybe escape." Rosaline winked. My ears perked up when I heard escape leave her lips, its sweet endeavor called to me, tempted but alas confused me. Even if I escape where will I go? I have nowhere. No one.  
As if reading my mind Rosaline smiled. "You still have me silly. Anywhere we want to go. The world is our canvas, together we'll paint a masterpiece"  
"Loon" I muttered still trying to inpatiently wait for her respond to the topic.  
"Alright when we win the talent contest we can cause a scene or accident while they try to fix it we can sneak offstage into the crowd and escape. Simple." Rosaline smiled devilishly. "I can sing what about you? What's your talent?"  
"I have none" I rolled my eyes annoyed at this point. Escaping can't be that simple besides I don't have a talent!  
"You muttered something about dancing when you were unconcious and I tried to wake you up" She bite her lip unsure.  
"I used to do ballot" Putting an emphasis on the word used to.  
"Good your going to do ballot. It's in fifteen minutes. We won't have time to rehearse but I know we will rock this audition!" Rosaline clapped her hands grinning ear to ear.  
"What? I told you..."  
"Can you imagine total Freedom? I can and you will join me on this journey now lets go early." She took my hand not even waiting for me to respond. She's right I want.. No I need to get out of here now!  
"Fine. Lets get this thing over with" Growling under my breath I tightened my fists momentarily before realizing them.  
"You're special I can tell" Rosaline muttered before I could disagree she opened the long narrow doors to the old gymnasium it creaked open to the force of her pushing. Hundreds of members crowds sat in rows in the area each waiting in a long line to perform on the darkly lite stage, a few select members stood on the section closest to the stage each taking a seat at their table, Each member judged each contestant accordingly, their head being there as well as Snake. He narrows his eye at me before smirking, my instinct to glare back almost took effect but momentarily I suppressed it and looked away. Following a group of girls we entered the changing room behind the stage. Inside the oldened changing rooms was stacks and stacks of materials containing an assortment of wigs, hula hoops, knives and other mundane items used in shows.  
"Here found the ballot shoes and tutu I hope you don't mind that its black. Pink really suits you but I can't find it in your color." Rosaline smiled handing me the blackened tutu, worn down ballot shoes and tights.  
" Black the color worn to mourn the deceased. Black being darkness the opposite of light. Black the color of ash and soot which is engulfed by flames. The ashes leave no trace of life. Just my color"  
"Your being gloomy again. Besides I'm glad you love it. Good luck on your audition. " Rosaline smiled Putin on some glasess. "Need these glasses your gonna shine like the sun I don't want to go blind."  
"Pst" I scoffled ignoring her and grabbing a number tag off the wall. Number 134 it spelled in pale red letters. The symbol of the cult on the upper corner of the card.  
"Number 101" the loud speaker boomed a small petite blond stepped up dressed in a sparkle filled red mini dress a mic in her hands.  
"Seems like very ones singing" muttered Rosaline she seemed somewhat displeased.  
"Next! 102!" The speakers boomed sadly the girl could not sing a beat evento save her life.  
"Kat I forgot to tell you something" Rosaline frowned. "It's about the winners of this talent contest..."  
"What?" I stared into her eyes she looked ways staring at the ground while scratching her arms.  
"They..."


	7. Chapter 7

"**Number 133**" The speakers boomed again. Rosaline kept staring at the floor continuously scratching her arm. It's the outcome that seemed to faze her, our fate. The winners will be sacrificed to provoke and summon the demon. If we cannot escape we could possibly be sacrificed.

"Doesn't matter we will escape do your best out there don't choke." I couldn't figure out why I was cheering her on why did I even care? I flashed her a fake smile carefully tilting my head. My fake smile seemed to make her face light up she laughed and hugged me tightly.

"I love you." She whispered into my ear. "I wish we were sisters. I don't feel lonely when I'm around you, you make my day's happier. I can only hope I make you smile for real one day. Thank you" She ruffled my hair before sticking her tongue out. "I call dibs on big sister though" She skipped out of the room. I sat watching her cheerfully skip away, slowly grabbing a comb I brushed my hair before putting it in a neat bun. I'm next in line.

"Bravo Bravo! Number 133 shall continue on to the talent show. Amazing!" The loudspeakers boomed again. Rosaline had sang ironically "Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland. Her melodic voice hypnotized its listeners I even found myself humming along momentarily. Such power and grace in her voice it was unbelievable. Beyond talented. Heavenly.

"Number 134!" Taking a deep breath I stepped through the double doors. The lights dimmed on the darkened stage the judges sat at the table looking bored. The rest of the rows full of the contestants who made it and mostly those who didn't. All eyes on me a certain snake hissed smugly smirking at me.

One two three ! Release! The fluid movements of my body took over as I flowed with all the channeled rage anger and pain. I envisioned myself as a Black swan, became the black swan. I spun viciously,twirled angrily, moved gracefully spinning one last time I stopped looking up I crossed my arms and legs. I close my eyes. Momentarily the room stayed silent, before cheers and applause erupted. My eyes slowly opened years ago I would have relished in the applause praise but i'm not that girl anymore. I stared at the judges table, the man called father stood up and clapped the hardest.

"We shall have this one continue on. You should be honored. Such talent we shall instead have a ballot play for the Queen's ball and you shall be the star."

"But father!" Snake hissed in objection.

"Do not interrupt me know your place" Father hissed back. "Tell me child are you proud to be the star?"

Yeah right honored to be a star in a sick occult? "Yes I am honored, father" The words felt bitter and metallic in my mouth I smirked at Snake before bowing gracefully. A wise man once said, you have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else. I've started this game and I intend to win it, set my prices up conquer them accordingly till check mate.

"Be prepared tomorrow night we shall be invited to the Queen's ball you lucky winners will perform for our majesty. And in turn we shall inquire provisions to keep our facility open. Make your father proud. Now get to bed we will leave tomorrow at 6pm sharp before dinner." Father walked away followed by the rest of the members.

"Kat!" Rosaline jumped up stage hugging me tightly. "You were beautiful so graceful amazing! Are you sure you hadn't performed recently?"

"No get off me I dislike a public show of affection" I looked seeing a few people looking some chuckled.

"Oh sorry tomorrow we start our new lives." Rosaline smiled widely. " Tomorrow a new chapter will begin. Promise me we'll always be together and be friends for eternity no matter what"

I hesitated momentarily. Friends for eternity? Forever doesn't exist. Friendship always ends. Is that why friends has end in it? How can I make a promise I don't know I can ever keep? Whatever. "Promise"

"We won't be apart our souls and gates at this moment are now intertwined" Rosaline chuckled lightly. "Even in death"

"We'll see" We slowly walked in the crowd of departing faces none familiar all empty faces with stolen futures. As long as I escaped this hell I have no remorse leaving them all behind to fend for themselves. As long as I win the game that's all that matters. **Checkmate **


	8. Chapter 8

"Line up move it!" "Especially you Sunshine!" Snake hissed while armed guards marched us onto the buses. Like prisoners we were chained together in pairs, luckily I was chained to Rosaline. We were prisoners except we were dressed in tutus and ballet clothing. I was dressed as the Black Swan while another girl was the White Swan my polar opposite for the play. Rosaline would be singing in the background. We've planned to escape during a changing break. If all goes to plan we could sneak into the crowd and escape. If not start a stampede and escape in the disoriented crowd.

"Like prisoners" I mumbled six more months and we would be sacrificed to this demon unless we managed to escape.

"It's alright we won't be like this anymore. The only time we'll be like this if we get caught by the police for disturbing the peace or having too much fun partying." Rosaline chucked loudly.

"Shut up! Keep moving ladies!" A voice boomed over the crowd. Stepping onto the plantinum bus we took a seat on the farthest back seat towards the end. As the bus's engine roared to life I watched as the darkened facility dispeard the stars luminated the darkened sky, the bus drove silently through the freeway and cars passed us by as we came closer and closer to our destination. It's engine stopped roaring and cut off when we reached our destination the large building was packed wih people arriving in fancy gowns, luxirous suits and tuxes all arriving in luxury brand cars. All dressed regally to impress the Queen. The bus drove around to the back enterance where the performers were to enter.

"If any of you cause trouble or try to escape we will not hesitate to shoot you." Snake cocked his silencer onto his gun carefully showing it to us while one of the leaders unlocked our chained wrists. "This especially goes to you Little Miss Sunshine." He winked placing the gun to my forehead. "It would be sweet and utterly perfect to blow that brain out of that stubborn head of yours. I wonder if rainbows would shoot out of your cracked skull. Maybe I should check. Later though, for now I have my eyes on you" He snickered putting the gun back into his holster. Before exiting the bus we walked single lines into the building. Entering inside the lavish room we were escorted down the red and gold colored hallways, the smell of fine wine and luxurious smell of food enticed our senses. For we hadn't eaten dinner this being the reason we were becoming antsy.

"Good you're here and my my such lovely ladies!" "By the gods! What do we have here?!" Approaching us quickly a well dressed man approached us wearing a clean cut white suit with a purple handkerchief in his pocket he pranced around and twirled dramatically before grabbing my hands. He leaned in close to my face which annoyed me. His shaggy, light-blond hair ruffled and his lavender eyes sparked with interest. "A sweet dark swan! By the gods such a graceful lovely raven has flowed into my heart. Her gracefulness her beauty my heart sores it flutters with every beat of her wings. Tell me sweet swan what's your name?"

"Katherine" My voice hissed with venom and unconcealed annoyance.

"Such a beautiful lovely name for a sweet swan my name is Lord Aleister Chamber the second" Creepily he kept holding my hands and staring into my eyes.

"Enough!" Snake hissed stepping between us. "We have a show to perform kindly make your way to your seat" He commanded in an authoritative yet dark tone.

"You're right I wouldn't want to miss this sweet swan perform. Bye!" He blew a kiss before skipping down the hall.

"You know how to pick them." Rosaline silently chuckled while whispering to me.

"I didn't.." My words gave in seconds later I'm out of energy. Too annoyed by the display of insanity I had just witnessed. Is this how the rich act nowadays? Times really have changed in the last two years. We slumberly marched onward towards the stage. The directors, light men, camera crew it all bustled with movement. Standing near the stage were the older leaders each had a concealed weopen, looking around there was no way to cause a distraction. We were trapped. I looked at Roslaine who looked defeated crushed and empty. By even realizing my actions I grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly. " I can try to attract attention from any one in the crowd. It's not normal to have this mark on my ribs.." I slowly moved the gown revealing my burned mark it had healed but the mark was clear. "Maybe someone will realize somethings wrong and save us" Rosaline frowned but a smile crept on her lips. "Now who's being too hopeful now?" She laughed. "Even if they don't we still have each other always and forever right?"

"Right always and forever" I whispered squeezing her hand tighter. My own words sounded empty and meaningless to me. Why do I care if she's upset?

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight! We have a special treat for her majesty! Black Swan! Enjoy this ladies and gentleman!" The speakers boomed signifying that we were next I watched as Rosaline stepped up with her microphone she smiled one last time before heading towards stage to sing her pure white ball gown ruffled as she moved quickly. The girl who was the White Swan stepped up first. After she makes her "transformation" in a minute I would become come in and switch places with her as the rest of the performers shield us and cover us allowing enough time to successfully maneuver a switch. The cue being when Rosaline sings "She shall come back alive transformed before our very eyes"

There has to be a way to escape. Peering over the boxes of supplies on the back of the stage I hide quietly watching, only one door was open. Standing in the doorway was the foul beast I despised with every ounce of my being. "There has to be another way." Peering around the stage I found a rope leading up towards the top leading to a darkened stairway. The camera crew probably uses it to set up the lights. "Now where does that go?" A devious smirk facaded my lips momentarily.

"She shall come back alive transformed before our very eyes"

"Crap" A long drawn out hissed left the tightened corners of my lips. Rushing from my hiding place I quickly made it towards the stage.

"Took you long enough! Switch!" Huffed the tired worn down White Swan. She seemed to want to collapse on the floor from lack of food and exhaustion.

"Whatever" Taking a place behind the performers the lights dimmed slowly the drumming of my heart silenced my hearing partially. The breaths of the performers covering my body seemed to calm my nerves. Channel your anger, pain, hate, make sure also that the mark shows clearly and visibly.

"And she's reborn! From the ashes. Rise oh beautiful dark swan Rise my beautiful Black Swan!"

Swoosh!

"Rise!"

Moving mechanically I rose off behind the other performers moving closer to the center stage I viciously moved onto my tiptoes gracefully spinning making it my intention of shooing off my mark. The faces in the crowds seemed to be captivated with my movements to notice it. Damn it morons. Look at this not me! Wait what if..

Moving close to the center I spun my body more forcefully but gracefully making my movements more centered. I peered over my shoulders whenever I spun or moved I scanned the crowd for any farmiliar faces. Scanning the front of the crowd I saw unfarmiliar faces wait ... the boy from two years ago in the candy shop! I remember him from his ridiculous eye patch and blue hair. He appeared to be rather bored as he sat sipping his tea at the front table. Staring at him I gracefully moved closer to the front of the stage. My hand moved towards my mark he seemed to momentarily catch eye contact with me. I pointed at my mark before turning back. Peering over my shoulder I noticed his confused and possibly shocked face as he stopped sipping his tea. A dark figured man appeared behind him a smile appeared on his lips as his dark bangs covered his face. He regally leaned and bent closer to hear the child speak. His crimson eyes seemed to glow momentarily as he looked over at me. Spinning one last time I had to make my way towards the center stage moving up the staged staircase I made one last movement before falling over the staged stairs. My body landed hard against a soft bean bag in the back. The final part was the Black Swan's timely demise. I felt bitter emotions and thoughts crawl up welling bitterly onto my tongue. "Black Swan dies"Just like how we are going to end up, dead. Cheers and applause ensured shortly after. A certain loud mouth weirdo I met backstage earlier could be heard over the crowd spewing nonsense. Rosaline appeared grabbing my hands she pulled my body up. Making our way towards the stage we curtsied and now with the other performers on stage. All had plastic smiles plastered on their faces. Only I stood there angrily Rosaline was the only one who really had a real smile on her face. She blew kisses dwelling and eating up the attention of the crowd. Peering over the crowd I did not see the boy he had disappeared with the tall darkly figured man. All hope is lost then. Walking out of the building I looked over the crowded bustling streets one more time and slowly breathed my last taste of freedom before boarding the platinum bus. The shackles on my wrists and ankles jingled singsongly as we climbed the steps. The engine roared to life the city lights and cars slowly disappeared along with my hopes, dreams and future.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's over isn't it?" Rosaline sobbed as we were dragged and forcibly blindfolded and throw into a cage. She had fought wildly screeching to the top of her lungs a the guards tried to drag us away. Watching her break down further broke my spirit I accepted my fate with dignity barely fighting as they dragged us away. The works went pitch dark as our visions were blocked by the folds.

"I'm gonna miss you sunshine" Snake snickered shaking the cage.

"Let's begin take your places!" Father's loud voice boomed. Unrecognisable chanting and language was spoken for the next few minutes. Latin?

"Kat I made a promise we might get to be happy together just..." Rosaline sobbed "Not on earth."

"Always and forever." My voice whispered in audible by the demonic chanting and prayers. "Always and forever" Rosaline whispered back.

"Our first sacrifices!" Scraps could be heard as several girls were sacrificed brutally liquid and blood could be heard splattering everywhere the heavy thumps of bodies landing against the hardwood floors could be heard over the chanting.

"Accept these last two our savior our dark Prince! Rise from the flames and deliver to us our wishes! Give us our true desires!

"Accipe sacrificium. Accipite haec animis purus. Devorabit pura corda eorum et recipio corpora pulchra. Participant in delíctis suis. Tu suscipe pro servitutis et devotionis!"

"No! Please let me go please I beg you let me live! I don't deserve this!" Rosaline's voice echoed through the room.

"No!" The shackles rattled against my wrists as I struggled to remove my blindfold. "Let her go! Fuck you! I'll take her place!" Slamming my body against the cage wildly while screeching like a banshee I felt a hand rip off my blindfold. Staring into the room my heart sunk bodies littered the floors an alter sat in the middle where the girls were to be sacrificed like animals I felt sick watching the flames candles in the darkened room. Father glared at me. Snake took a place in front if Rosaline holding in his hand a shiny golden blade.

"Katherine! Please live your life this is the end of the road for me it's been a troubled road faking smiles and hurting for so long. I was alone misunderstand but I found someone to save me from the darkness and make me truly smile. The day you fought for me and you were willing to die for me made me realize how McLuhan I was cared for. I'll always be with you even in death. Forget revenge live happily. I love you kiddo don't forget to smile." She sobbed as the blade slashed her throat. Her blood splattered onto her clothing gurgling sounds could be heard from her wounded neck. She smiled widely before pushing the altars flame down. Her body collapsed onto the marbled floor. Flames ignited sparkling to life the blood only spread it faster.

"Ahhhh!" My voice cracked as I screamed tears welled up into my eyes as I shook the cage wildly like an animal. "Rosaline!" "I'll kill you!" "Rosaline!"

"Put the fire out!" "Grab her lets make the sacrifice now!" Pairs or hands grabbed me throwing me against the alter roughly I struggled thrashing kicking as the blade came closer to my throat. "Fuck you! Bastards!" "No!"

"Why have you called me?" A voice boomed from behind the flames.

"Accept this last sacrifice my dark prince!"Father yanked my hair pulling the blade closer to my neck the rest of the members held my hands and legs down. I stared at the flames hatefully.

"Humans are so pitiful and barbaric what are your wishes?" The voice hissed.

"My wish is.." Father replied quickly and excitedly a large wide smile on his in concealed face.

"Not you the child." Fathers smile disappeared. He tried to grip my mouth shirt I bit his hands hardly

"Kill them and let this place burn to the ground. Leave no survivors. Rip their tongues out! Make them suffer!" My voice came out roughly and forcibly the blade came down

Darkness

Nothing's left I'm hollow inside. If I die I want to die complete even if darkness enters my heart. White feathers began to fall in the darkness and I'm floating naked with only a red blanket covering me. A crow sits in front of me. It's deep voice boomed in the quiet empty realm. " If you once reject the faith, You can never pass through the gates of heaven."

"I've never been one of the faithfuls. Besides heaven doesn't exist" I tried not to roll my eyes. Why would a demon want to help me? I'm hallucinating is this what my last moments before death are like? No I'm hallucinating.

"I'll ask you again do you wish to form a contract?"

What kind of contract? "Arent you an angel." The crows face twists into a look of utter disgust. It's silence speaks its dark intentions.

"Whatever. But what do I have to give up? Equal exchange is that how you demons work? But somehow you always get the better trade."

The crow's dark laughter sent a chill up my spine. Is this the price I will pay is it worth it? The flashes of my parents bodies stills my thought. Rosaline's smiling face flashed in my eyes. Of course.

"Where shall I place the contract?"

"I don't care!" My neck begins to burn like a hot iron was being placed on it. The excruciating pain sent me into a pitiful agonizing scream.

"Ahhhhh!" My body shot upright. I don't know where I am. Nurses quickly came in to check on me. Great I'm in a hospital. It was just a dream. They place a higher dose of morphine in my IV. It numbs out the pain slightly but I can feel the pain it was felt so real. I'm going insane. One day I have everything the next day my house burns down, my parents are killed I'm taken into an occult for two years, the girl I knew died everything caught on fire and now I'm in a hospital on morphine. Why didn't I die as well?

"What device is this? I demand you tell me how this blasted contraption operates." The boy from the liquor store appeared. He fiddled with the tv remote.

"How did you get in here? Are you the one who rescued me from the fire?!" My voice cracked as I tried to shout.

"No and I suggest you don't raise your voice at me." He smirks at me. "I've been known to have a temper"

"Come here" I yawned. As the young boy made his way near my bed I grab him into a headlock putting my hand over his mouth. He struggles under my grip as I drag his kicking body onto my bed. Despite his body thrashing and fighting he calms down when I whisper into his ear. "What's your name kid?" I removed my hand from his mouth.

"How dare you! Unhand me!" He glares at me.

"What's your name?" I sigh letting go of him. I watch as he slips out of my bed taking extra care to fix his clothing and hat."Ciel Phantomhive." He responds briskly.

"Katherine Elizabeth" "Press this button to turn it on." I grab the remote turning the channel. I watch as the kid's face changes, he becomes determined to figure out how it works and he flips through the channels in awe. I hear the door creak open to show the nurse. She smiles at me.

"The doctor will be in to see you soon. Is he your brother?"

I look at the kid we don't even look alike I don't even have any siblings. But I'm bored and could use company.

"Half brother my father was a bastard" The nurse's face turns into a look of shock and disgust before she storms out of the room . Deep inside I am sad, but I'm not about to let anyone pity me. I'm too prideful. Besides I have no parents anymore I have no one my life died again in the second fire.

"Have you no shame?" Ciel glared at me momentarily but the news on the Queen distracted him.

The creaking of the door startled me from my daydream. The doctor walked in. His long black bangs caressed his pale face his crimson eyes seemed to illuminate some sinister intent. His tall attractive slender figure wore a large white coat buttoned up. He pushed his bangs and fixed his glasses. He smirked as my eyes lingered on him. I yawned and looked away.

"Good evening, My name is Dr. Sebastian Michaelis" He bowed.

"Katherine Elizabeth but that's probably written on the chart." Damn it. Why is it hard to look at him?

"Your temperature seems appropriate" He had moved close to my face slowly touching my forehead. My cheeks started to burn. I noticed him smirk again. Annoyed I smacked his hand away.

"Go away I'm tired" I croaked putting the covers over my head.

"Tsk tsk tsk stubborn just like my young master. I shall be back." His velvety smooth voice whispered. His footsteps went faint. I sighed getting up. I'm leaving. Don't know where but I don't need anyone to follow me. I'm out to find the bastard who killed my parents and my "friend" I know that snake in the grass slithered out before the sacrifice occurred. That dream felt real but how can that be there's no magical entity going to come and help me. I have to do this alone.

"Where are you going?" Ciel stood up watching me put my shoes back on.

"Don't know. Don't care. Stay safe. I hope you get home safe. Your parents must be worried its midnight."

Ciel's face turned stoic and his eyes turned stone cold. His eyes seemed to hold maybe a hidden sadness.

"Let's go." Holding out my hand but he refused and instead held out his arm. I frowned. "Such a gentleman" I placed my arm in his and entered the elevator. I'll protect him no matter what. He's just like me. He kinda reminds me of Rosaline. Pain etched in his soul. Do I even have a reason to live after my revenge? Looking at the boy. A thought popped init ky head. Maybe protecting him after I get my revenge of course. Atonement for my sins? And what sins have I committed? My mid buzzed as I fought with myself.

"Ciel! This is the wrong way!" Huffing beyond exhausted and exacerbated from traveling the empty streets of London. Mt bandages felt sticky against my skin. my body had not fully healed. Ciel had told me he knew a safe place we could stay.

"You seem to not know where you are heading" Ciel sighed rubbing his temples in frustration.

"What!? You told me you knew where to go!" My cheeks hurt as I tried to catch my breath. The alleyway we had turned into was damp, cold and random needles littered the graying floors.

"Do not raise your voice at me! It's not my fault you cannot take simple directions!" Ciel growled. "Besides my butler Sebastian is running late." Ciel instantly seemed to calm down.

"You have a..." Before I could finish a booming voice interrupted me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here boys?" A group of drunken unshaven men stumbled into the alley, cornering us. The group's leader snickered his orange ginger hair ruffled under his dirty brown beanie, he seemed to be in his late twenties, but his clothing were beyond torn and misshapen. He took another swish of his dirty metal flask before handing it to his groupies.

"Filthy miscreants" Ciel snorted rolling his eyes at them.

"Shut up you little brat!" One of the men shouted. The leaders jaded eyes seemed to spark an interest as he peered at me. "Your a cutie" He licked his dry chapped lips. "I promise I'll be gentle" He snickered as his group hooted and catcalled.

"I won't!" My body shook in anger as I picked up an empty beer bottle lying in the dirty puddle. I don't have time for this! How can I fight all of them?

"Tsk tsk tsk boys!" The men moved in synchronized form like a pack of diseases wolves stalking a helpless prey.

Smash

The bottle shattered into pieces as it collided with the skull of the first attacker. He had come running at me trying to grab at my hair, now he layed in the puddle gripping his head in pain.

"Bitch!" Then two more men charged, my foot slipped as I tried to punch one. Stumbling over my body lurched out of the way of an incoming punch. Unfortunately my arm was grabbed by the next attacker, he smirked in victory. "Got ya"

"Nope" Leaning back as far as I could I smashed my skull into his momentarily. The force was enough to almost knock myself out and had disoriented my vision slightly.

"This is getting us no where!" "If you keep fighting we'll kill the boy!" My body stopped moving. Ciel had hands around his mouth the boy thrashed around as a large knife was held close to his neck.

I can't move. Do I help him or... No not again! The bottle slipped from my hands, the green shards covered the dirty floor. Just like my hope it shattered. "Fuck it let him go."

"Kill him" The leader snickered laughing in my face, Ciel narrowed his eyes as the knife slowly started to move onto his neck.

"No! You bastard!"

Blood splattered dripping off the man's forehead a shiny butter knife stuck out of his head, his eyes rolled into his head, as he collapsed onto the dirty floor. Ciel fell over landing on his side. An annoyed look surfaced on his face.

"Such language from a young lady is unacceptable." A dark tall figure leaped from the ceiling of the alleyway. Landing perfectly in front of us.

"You late, Sebastian!" Ciel growled getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothing. Damned demon is always late.

"I apologize,my young lord" Sebastian smirked. My eyes turned to this regal man dressed as a butler. Who is.. He's the doctor and he's this kid's butler? What? Our eyes met momentarily he closed his eyes and smiled. Before turning to the men in the alley.

"Bastard! Kill him!" They began to charge at him, one had even grabbed a baseball bat. Blood splattered as the man gripped his chest a silver knife stuck perfectly in his heart. He stumbled over convulsing on the floor as his heart stopped beating. Another man charged swinging at the butler with the knife. Barely even touching the butler who dodged his swings easily and at an inhuman speed. He smirked as he stuck his hand through the man's chest pulling his beating heart out. He tossed it aside as if it were a dirty rag.

"Fuck!" The leader shook wildly as he pulled his gun out. He stared at the dingy alley covered now in blood and bodies of his fallen comrades. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Tsk tsk tsk such foul language is to be expected from a filthy scoundrel such as yourself. Preying on an innocent child and young lady." Sebastian frowned his eyes seemed to show his killer intent.

"Shut up! Shut up!" The leader dropped his gun, attempting to run away in fear he stumbled over his body landing in a dirty puddle. The dirty brown puddle turned crimson red, a silver knife etched in his skull. My legs gave out as I sat in the corner the gun slide near my feet. Am I afraid? No. Then...

"My apologizes, have I've upset you, my lady?" Sebastian leaned down bowing before coming closer my face he removed his bloodied gloves before tracing my forehead. His deep frown expressed his concern.

"Butler? Doctor? And a serial killer?" My words fumbled out of my mouth. "I'm confused"

"He's a demon" Ciel smirked. "Of course I am one too"

"Demon? The dream was real?"

"Of course my lady." Sebastian removed his right glove revealing a contract on his long pale hands. He placed his hand on my chest revealing the contracted sign I failed to notice. He smirked. "You have summoned me. This fact will not change for all eternity. What has been sacrificed will never be returned. At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to you my master. I shall follow you to the ends of the earth, even as bodies pile up endlessly in your wake, until our contract is completed and your last breath is taken. What are your orders, my lady?" He looked so sincere as he kneeled.

"My orders?..."

"OH BASSY! IS THAT YOU MY LOVE?!"

Sebastian's face twisted into a momentary look of disgust. I turned my eyes to see a long red haired, man with shark-like teeth and red-framed glasses over his yellow and lime eyes. He wore an elegant red coat over this black and white vest. He ran with both his arms outstretched towards Sebastian. Sebastian sighed moving aside, the strange man stumbled over tripping and landing next to me. He bounced back up excitedly like a puppy and pouted.

"Oh BASSY after all these years so cruel! Such an ice king you are! A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil! A raven with the wings of a dove! My little lamb with the appetite of a wolf... My very own Sebastian DARLING!"

"Who is he?" I mumbled.

"An idiot" Ciel sighed an annoyed look on his face. "Grell Sutcliff."

"Who knew Will would send me on a boring reaping and I would end up finding you. After searching for 200 years, you disappeared my love. You didnt even tell me or take me away with you! You bastard! I'll paint this wall with your blood!" A chainsaw appeared in the hands of the crazy man. He began swinging it wildly at Sebastian."I'm going to use the heels of my shoes to step on this cold, uncaring face of yours! I want you to lick my shoes clean!"

"You really have no standards." Sebastian sighed dodging the blades effortlessly.

"He doesn't really,does he." A voice laughed from the top of the roof. "Didn't think we would run into you two again. Lets hurry this up, I have a party to attend. "I am the next Reaper, Ronald 'To Die!". A young man appeared with the same yellow-lime eyes. His short blond hair was dyed black in the bottom half, he wore thick rectangular glasses, while sporting a black suit and tie. He had a lawn mower under his right hand which he leaned on casually. He winked when he caught me looking at him.

"Show off." Grell jumped back taking his side.

"Can't let you have all the fun besides I detest overtime, shall we get this over with?" Ronald pulled the lever on his lawn mower, the engine revved, he appeared excited.

Sebastian moved slowly grabbing my hand he gently pulled me up from the floor. "Stay behind me, my lady. This shouldn't take very long"

"Your lady! Who is she!" Grell screeched pulling his hair and finally noticing my presence. His eyes narrowed as he peered at me. "I thought you have better tastes BASSY! No problem I'll paint her red the color of beauty!" Grell charged forward with his chainsaw swinging wildly and uncontrollably with anger, Ronald smiled before charging towards Sebastian with his lawn mower. Sebastian effortlessly dodged Grell's scythe swiftly kicking him in the face. While leaping over Grell he threw his silver knives at Ronald, Ronald dodged swinging his mover at Sebastian's head. Sebastian moved aside swiftly kicking Grell who charged at him with more anger. Ronald threw a blade which momentarily clashed with Sebastian's knives.

"Got ya." Grell laughed momentarily brushing himself off the floor. The blades reeved as they inched closer to my face. Is this how it ends? My eyes closed. Maybe this is for the best?

Splash

A warm liquid poured splashed onto my face. It smelled bitter and felt copper like. My eyes opened Sebastian appeared in front of me his hands had blocked the blade. His blood had appeared from the wound on his arm where the scythe scrapped by. He swiftly kicked Grell, the scythe landed on the floor as Grell let go landing in front of Sebastian, Ronald panted tiredly in the corner having lost his glasses . Sebastian reeved the blade a devilish smile appeared on his face as he swung down.

"Bringing your emotions into this job Grell is a waste of time."

"Will!" Grell beamed as he was dragged out of the way of the incoming blade.

"Work does not require unnecessary emotions, we simply need to finish the task according to superior's orders, subtly, discreetly. Honestly I gave you a simple task and you still manage to Ronald take better care of your glasses. A reaper without his glasses is a dead reaper." Another tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-lime eyes appeared at their side. He wore the rectangle-shaped glasses, but his had four decorative lines on each side of the frames. He was dressed regally in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes. He seemed to fix his glasses before handing Ronald his.

"Thank you " Ronald frowned dusting his clothing. Grell smiled widely.

"Will you rescued me again. But I still love BASSY!" Grell gushed winking at Sebastian. He monetarily glared at me sticking his tongue out.

What a weirdo. "I'm still confused" A long yawn escaped my lips. I'm beyond tired and haven't slept an ounce since this afternoon.

"Katherine Elizabeth Midford. Born October 31,1996, Manchester 12:44am. Daughter of deceased Arabella and George Elizabeth Midford." Fixing his glasses appropriately he glared at Sebastian before speaking firmly and calmly. "Another human falls prey to such a beast. To deceive prey with sweet words and drag them into darkness, isn't that a demon's signature ability?"

"Humans cannot reject temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair, likened to hell, they will hold on to anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it's merely a spider's thread, no matter what sort of humans they are. I simply cannot turn down such delectable souls in need of dire help. Besides I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked.

"Elizabeth Midford?" Ciel gawked momentarily before composing himself his face turned as if he were in deep thought or remembering something.

"Hold up! How do you know my life?" My fists tightened into balls watching him talk about my parents.

"We're shinigami. Humans refer to us as reapers, we collect records on you humans. Collecting the souls of the deceased humans that pass on. I haven't formally introduced myself I'm William T Spears the supervisor of the Dispatch Management Division. And you've already met Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox my two assistant reapers. Speaking of which I detest overtime we shall be departing"

"Bye BASSY! Call me love!" Grell gushed as Willa dragged him away by the cuff of his shirt, blowing kisses and signaling call me signs. "See ya cutie" Ronald chuckled walking alongside William.

"Damned reapers" Ciel scoffed turning his attention to me. His eyes set into deep seriousness. "How are you related to Elizabeth Midford or the Midford family for that matter?"

whoop-whoop-Whooop

"Damn it ! Scotland Yard. What..."

"Hold on tightly my young lord and lady." Barely finishing my sentence Sebastian had already scooped up both Ciel and I into his arms. The sirens flashed under us as he leaped onto the roof of the building. The sirens seemed to fade as we traveled from building top to building top. The crescent moon shone brightly slowly illuminating the cold night, my eyes closed from the heavy pressure of restlessness. Tonight was bitter sweet.


	10. Chapter 10

"My young lord it would be best not to pace so loudly, we mustn't wake her from her slumber." My young lord hasn't moved from the entrance to her room, he kept pacing back and forth, taking pauses to peak into the room. Katherine slept groggily occasionally gripping her pillow a look of bitter rage and anger plagued her sleepy face. Dreams even asleep humans seem to be such bitter creatures. Sleep is a luxury we can never indulge in,we are creatures of habit unfortunately. Traveling the world endlessly looking for any souls worth tasting, let alone devouring. My young master seems to be upset, I suppose finding a descendent of his late fiancé could be troubling the brat, 200 years and no change in my young master, sadly still demanding as ever. Curse that damned witch and brat for stealing my meal and enslaving me. A silent sigh escaped my lips. Life of a butler isn't too bad, I suppose.

"Mustn't wake her? I demand to know what ties she has with the Midford's!" Ciel huffed tightening his fists and clenching his teeth. "I'll ask her myself" Elizabeth Midford. Lizzie, after my death how did she live? Did I steal her happiness away from her? No! My lips curled into a snarl. How is it my fault? She should have known this would happen! But how could she? Never mind these thoughts!

"Quit bothering me!." My eyes barely opened and Ciel had already appeared, coming in loudly he grandly exclaimed that I must tell him my family's lines and family history. Ignoring him only set his temper flaring.

"Well go on, besides eight hours is quite enough sleep for you humans"

"Let me get dressed I'm really hungry."

"Of course, Sebastian has already prepared breakfast. We'll discuss this soon, be down in ten minutes. Otherwise I'll drag you out" Ciel smirked.

"I'd like to see you try" My finger poked lightly at his forehead. "All bark no bite, woof" His face contorted into disgust before he composed himself, his face turning empty and lifeless once more. "Ten minutes" He replied before exiting my room. I wonder what's for breakfast. My clothes had been changed, I hadn't slept in my pajamas, after last nights episode I went to sleep in my bloodied clothes. And now my hair is beautifully braided. Did he undress me? My temper flared as I raced downstairs the staircase this house looked farmilar. Stopping midway in the hallway my feet seems to move on their own towards a specific room. Parent's room! How can this be? The house burned down two years ago! Searching through every cabinet and even the floor panels everything was the same it was as if my house never burned down in the first place. Even the cracked floor panel in the closet was perfectly recreated. This is freaky. My fingers stopped slowly tracing a photo found in a framed photo, my parent's wedding night. My mother smiled in a beautiful gown holding my father's hand she smiled widely and happily, another photo was framed of them holding me. I remember that day I was only five and it had been my first trip to the park. I had fallen off a swing and hurt myself but they kissed my face bought me icrceam and we took a picture. Its as if my life never changed. My fists balled up as I trotted down the steps like a race horse I noticed Ciel in the kitchen sitting at the mahagomy dining table it had been fitted with a danty white cloth breakfast tea and sweets were staked on the table neatly and orderly. He casually sipped his tea carefully watching me. He motioned for me to sit Sebastain apperead pulling the chair for me. "How did you rebuild my house?" My anger seethed into each word bitterly.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian smirked placing a plate in front of me. "For breakfast today poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, and toast. Is there anything you anything you desire for breakfast my lady?" Sebastian stood regally.

"No thanks I'm not hungry anymore" Pushing the plate away I momentarily caught a hint of annoyance on his face it was only momentarily before his face changed back.

"Nonsense a growing lady should eat the important nutrients necessary to substain her body and heal her wounds. Would you like me to feed you?" Before my lips could answer Sebastain leaned down pushing a spoon of salmon into my mouth. "No I dislike... what..." The flavored seems to dance on my tongue I've never tasted anything so sweet and so beautiful in my life. Sebastain smirked. My instinct took over not going to let him have the satisfaction. "Needs ketchup." Yawning I slowly got up opening the fridge my fingers wrapped around the ketchup bottle opening the white lid my hands smashed the bottle's contents onto the food. Once the entire bottle was empty i sighed titled my head and flashed a sweet fake smile. "Oops much better." Ciel seemed to freeze with a spoon of chocolate cake still in his mouth he seemed to be shocked and holding in his laughter. Sebastain seemed unamused.

"You wanted to talk to me kid." My empty stomach growled silently now I can't eat it.

"Of course. May I ask what your ties are with the Midforfd's? Family ties that sort of thing" He responded boredly sipping his tea.

"My mother once told me that we are the Midford's one of the royal families of England. The Queen's Knights our ties go as far to the Victorian Era. She said we are the descendents of Edward Leon Midford. He was my great great great grandfather. That's all I know. There's also dairies of the former Midford's of that era pertaining to their lives and final moments." Ciel seemed to pause momentarily putting his spoon down he kept staring into space.

"Now tell me who you are then." Boredly poking at the ruined salmon. Before picking up a scone on the silvered plate.

"Where's the book?!" Ciel demanded his fingers clenched around his spoon. His teeth seemed to sharpen at the corners of his mouth.

"Not until you tell me your history. Judging by your clothing style you've come from that era and judging by your reaction it's a very sore subject for you" My fingers crushed the scone crumbling it as I briefly smirked at him. "Your related to the Midford and know them somehow."

"My young lord it seems she's figured it out. Would you prefer I tell her?" Sebastian appeared an amused look on his face. He seems to like picking at this boy.

Ciel P.O.V

"No. I've predicted already that it was going to come down to this I suppose. Any closely related descendent of the Phantomhive's is bound to be sharp and keen." Smirking at her confused and shocked face I continued on. Taking my sweet time explaining my story to her. "I...humiliated as a pet ... my house was burnt, my family was killed. I was such a... powerless kid. Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I'm waited ...for them to come and try to kill me here. I accomplished my revenge and therefore I am damned, cursed to walk the earth as a spawn of hell." I continued on going into further details of my life and how I became the way I am. "That concludes the story of my former human life."

"That means your my great great great uncle. How charming I meet an ancestor, one who doesn't even look old enough to even be my uncle and he's a demon. Cute but short tempered and ill mannered." Her eyes rolled. " I rather prefer to be related to your proper and calm knowledgeable butler here."

My fingers twitched momentarily as I slammed down them down hardly on the table my ears heard a crack. Such insolence. "Where's the books?" I growled my eyes glowed again. 200 years and I haven't learned to fully contain my newly found demonic powers.

"How am I supposed to know?" Staring at an annoyed Ciel who slammed the table like a spoiled brat I decided to agitate him more his eyes momentarily glowed.

Crash

"Listen here and listen well I don't care if you're my descendent I will not hesitate to tear your insides out if you do not tell me where it is. I can tell you're lying. Human heartbeats quicken when they deviate from the truth. So shall I rip the truth out of you?" Ciel gripped my collar dragging me almost halfway across the table.

"Go ahead rip every last fiber of my being away its covered in the bitter traces of ash, covered in the traces of past memories. Lies and deceit is how you play the game. Keep your pain hidden buried beneath your soul for only anger and vengeance remain etched in your mind. Go ahead after I've won and I've called checkmate" My face turned cold and apathetic. "I'm not afraid of you. Now who's lying?" His teeth seemed to sharpen as he released his grip on me he seemed to calm down before picking up a newspaper near him.

"You're quite interesting. I misjudged your intentions and demeanor you're going to tell me sooner or later for now I'll be patient. Eat your breakfast your table manners are atrocious. It's too be expected from lack of proper teaching" Ciel turned the page. "You're going to have to obey me from now on I am your great uncle" He tilted his head flashing me a fake smile.

"I dislike you already. It's hard to tell we are related. Your quite short tempered and easily agitated. Quite the opposite of my calm demeanor."

"Calm demeanor? Throwing bottles at street urchins is hardly calming." Ciel snorted. "And may I add very unladylike."

"Getting saved by your butler is of course lady like indeed" Taking a spoon I snagged a piece of his cake off his plate. "Children love sweets don't they"

"You!..."

"I believe you two have interacted long enough my young lord. The dining table is turning into a mess. Your table manners are atrocious my lady. You seem to dislike my cooking. Does it not please you?" Sebastian pouted coming closer to my face. My cheeks started to almost flare again. Coughing I peered at the plate of ruined ketchuped salmon my lips tightened. "It's quite decent I'm not in the mood for food at this moment I'm still processing this whole contract thing. How does it work again?"

Sebastian P.O.V

"As you wish my lady the contract binds me to you my contracted prey. I shall perform tasks for you however mundane and complete your revenge. In exchange I shall take your soul. You may ask for three rules or guidelines you wish for me to follow" Bowing slightly I waited a smile made its way to my lips.

"Never lie to me, always stay by my side and protect me"

"As you wish my lady. As long as there is the contract, I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you?"

"I see and understand completely. Anyway with that aside may I ask how you know how to cook aren't you a demon?"

"Yes...I am a demon. There's no way I could understand my prey, a human's sense of taste. What I understand is...only the taste of a human's soul."

"What does my soul taste like then?" A tempting smirk appeared on her face.

A pang of hunger hit my senses. Three thousand years without a proper meal was distaining for my hunger cultivating souls would take time and energy. How shall I respond? "Sampling a soul too early would ruin the meal." Placing the ruined meals and empty dishes on the silver tray I walked away heading towards the kitchen my fingers worked mechanically to wash and dry these plates. For all eternity I shall be bound to serve this infuriating brat. My current prey is not only related to my young master but also his exact double. Cultivating this soul so it may even equal my master's could be challenging but I'm simply one hell of a butler. This one does exhibit my master's bratty behavior though smottoring ketchup on the meal I worked hard to prepare only to spite me. Unacceptable my eyes momentarily glowed with anger I composed myself quickly. It's best I remold this one quickly my hunger is growing I will not succumb to eating a lesser soul as a snack. Wouldn't want to ruin the main course, dinner.

Katherine P.O.V

Oddly I'm enjoying their company being remotely away from the personal prison I've been entrapped in for the last two years is relieving. Only problem is that I'm after I finish my revenge I will be devoured. I suppose death is inevitable. But I don't care. My sins are my own. The end game is the same. Checkmate.


	11. Chapter 11

Crash

Slam

The sounds of breaking glass and shattering mirrors awoke me from my deep thoughts and restless slumber. Staring at the walls I thought of Elizaebeth Albeline even about Prince Soma. How had my departure affected them did they accept my fate or mourned my death?

Crash

"Damn it." Quickly moving from my bed I trotted down the hall already noticing Sebastain in the doorway to Katherine's room. Contents in the room were thrown around the bed covers were tossed around, the mirror was shattered, books were torn and thrown around randomly in the room in the corner of the messed up room was Katherine curled up with her head in her lap she kept rocking back and forth muttering in conherant sentences.

"What in the hell." Sebastian seemed to stop me before I could approach her my intention was only to snap her out of it.

"My young lord it seems to be the term humans call night terrors quite similar to the nightmarish dreams you've experienced during the early stages of your former human life."

"You're coming with me sunshine. You burned down our facility! Jokes on you there are forces at work behind this and you know what?! They're coming to get you. You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me so happy yes so happy. Haha"

"No!" Instantly my eyes snapped open. Peering around the room I noticed my room had been destroyed. "What the.." My eyes locked on Ciel who was standing in the doorway with Sebastian. "Who did this? Ciel how could you!?"

"What in the blazes? How dare you blame me for your..."

"Whatever you can clean it up if its not time for breakfast I'm going back to bed. Also get out of my room before I throw a book at your head." Yawning I curled back into bed placing the blanket over my head. My eyes closed as I pulled slowly back to sleep.

"Are all people of this era insane? Sebastian clean up this mess" Rubbing my temples I walked away slowly towards my room. This is one of my descendents such a sad fate indeed.

"Yes my young lord"

Few hours later

"My head is killing me. Did last night really happen?" Yawning as I placed my regular clothing on even the last details and condition of my previous clothing was intact it was all so erry. Especially placing my favorite black skinny jeans with my skull belt, plain black tank top and black converse high tips back on. My hair flowed back down freely I only combed it a bit. It's Saturday who am I trying to impress? My instincts told me my mother would be downstairs cooking lunch but my mind knew she was dead arriving in the kitchen was Ciel sitting at the dining table and Sebastian cooking breakfast.

"Go back and dress more appropriately and womanly." Ciel replied boredly turning the newspaper.

"Act more like your age and we'll talk." I retorted. He momentarily stopped glaring at the newspaper to glare at me before smirking. "Fine by me if you want to dress like a boy who am I to stop you from humiliating yourself?"

"You're..."

"Breakfast is served my lady. For this morning I've specially prepared egg Benedict with a hint of paprika, scones, English muffins, Assam tea and of course Gâteau au Chocolate my lady I've noticed you enjoy sweets." Sebastian smirked placing the plate near me. My stomach seemed to growl at the delectable dishes near me, my hands mechanically moved to taste them all.

"Slow down my lady. I've have much work to reform your table manners" Sebastian sighed picking up the empty silver trays.

Ding ding ding

"Who the hell is at the door?" My speak came out mumbled from the eggs I've stuffed in my mouth. Ciel seemed quite appalled but he handed me a napkin a kindly but superior gesture.

"Where's my baby!" The shrieking voice of an overexcited angry and worried woman sounded from the door. "Katherine Elizabeth Leon Midford come here this instant young lady!" Auntie Angelina appeared before I could redoing she knocked me over hugging me tightly the force of her heavy body held me down as her body heaved in sobs. "I thought you died with my sweet sister! When the police couldn't find your body I was so worried but relieved I knew you were alive! When the police found you and called me telling me you were in the hospital I ran there and you were not there you ran away!" Her sobs increased more deeply. "I drove past here and noticed the home rebuild! How!? Never mind I'm glad you're safe!"

"Get off me." My voice choked out. "I can't breath. Sebastian get her off of me that's and order" Sebastian appeared gripping her arms he pulled her off easily. She frowned composing herself.

"I apologize greatly miss. It's time for breakfast would you care to have a seat?" Sebastian bowed kissing Auntie Angelina's hand her face turned as red as her clothing. For you see Auntie Angela loved red she lived in it it was her life. Her red eyes shined and crimson hair was always kept in a bob cut. Her wardrobe consisted of only red clothing she seemed to wear a red overcoat, red pumps, red gloves and red overpants.

Ciel's eyes seemed to grow wider almost saucer like he stared at Auntie Angelina as if he saw a ghost an apparition.

"You've got such a handsome butler over here gorgeous and such a back side" Auntie Angelina rubbed Sebastian's backside as he tried to serve her his uncomfortable face would have made me laugh years ago. I have no ties with my aunt at this point best not to grow attached to her it would have been best if you thought I was dead I'm soon going to be once more. "And who's this little cute boy?!" Auntie Angelina reached across the table grabbing Ciel's eyepatch he smacked her hand away before she could remove it. "Ciel Phantomhive" He quickly responded.

"Your so mean" Auntie pouted rubbing her hand lightly. "Would you like some candy? I have some in my purse." Auntie tempted him. Ciel's eye twitched. "Argh little cute pirate halloweens not for another month" Auntie Rachel toyed with him tauntingly smiling at him. "But your name sounds familiar sounds like I've heard it somewhere.."

"Auntie desist in insulting the poor child. You seem to be too over excited and over emotional at this moment" calmly taking a bite of the chocolate cake I tried to hide my annoyance. Trying to quickly distract her before she could figure it out.

"I know but I missed you. You've changed somehow there's something different about you. The black clothing is new. You're much smaller than I remember you to be and you seem less happy its as if your souls been ripped away." Auntie Angelina touched my cheeks lightly staring into my eyes searching for something familiar her eyes seemed defeated as she looked away. "Your like another person what have they done to you?" She muttered halfway talking to herself.

"Not at all. Anyway what else do I owe this visit from my dearest auntie." My face tilted as I faked a happy smile. She fell for it and took my bait.

"There's my little Katherine. It's news about your fathers work and news about your future." Auntie Angelina frowned pulling the open letter addressed to me. "Since you've been found alive the Queen wants you to become your father's successor, its usually only given to men but you're the only living offspring of your father. I'll tell her that you can't you're too overwhelmed and fragile after all.."

Barely allowing her to finish speaking I eyed the letter in her hands. "Let me see it what does it say?"

"Katherine you shouldn't choose this its not right but I'll read it to you." Sighing she opened the letter. "Dearest Midford's, I apologize and mourn for the deaths of such loyal subjects of I your majesty. As your majesty I'm currently in need of a another Guard Dog for centuries your family and closest relatives have served my ancestors. Sending and casting our problems into the darkness. This honor is passed down generation and generation to many honorable great men such as your father. Being his only offspring I place this honor unto you. You may choose to accept this offer being through such troubling times I understand if you decline. I shall wait for your response.

Sincerely, your majesty Queen Elizabeth IV" "I'll tell her you said no." Auntie Rachel frowned placing the letter back in her crimson purse.

"No I accept my father's duties." My face tightened in a stern look. "I shall become the majesty's guarding and send her problems into the darkness." A thin smirk appeared on my face. Auntie Angelina frowned gave a disapproving look before accepting my decision.

"Don't try to be like your father if that's what you're only trying to be. Stop trying to fill his shoes." Auntie Angelina raised her voice at me. Ciel seemed to be lost in thought he looked as if he was reminiscing something. Sebastian seemed to beyond pleased a smile graced his lips.

"I'm not doing this to fill my father's shoes I'm doing it for my own selfish reasons and to further my underlining ambitions."

"You don't understand Katherine your father's job. Your father was a.." Barely allowing her to finish I answered.

"Murder" The words slipped from my tongue easily as if they had been rehearsed over and over face contorted into utter shock and horror as she

"Katherine how did you.."

"When I was five I found my father home from his job. Crimson liquid covered granite countertops" My words echoed in the silenced as I boredly yawned.

Her lips tightened into a displeased look. "I'm so sorry Katherine. I wish.."

"Don't be I'm not" My words silenced her for awhile seconds ticked on it felt as time has stood still as she stared at me. "Another piece of news I'm going to be your legal guardian the court order came through the judge will allow me to be your guardian until you're mentally fit enough to be released from my guardianship."

"How dare you treat me like a child I'm eighteen years old I'm legally an adult!" My anger bubbled up the surface. How dare she treat me like a child besides I'm going to be dead soon!

"Not with this court order your not. I'm only doing this for your safety and well being" Aunite Angelina's softened up her tone. "Besides its not like you have a spouse or other guardian to overrule this court order. You're mine kiddo. Besides I can be a fun auntie we'll start by painting the house red. And your cousin Elizbeth is coming over soon. She's been dying to see you. Whoops" Autie Angelina covered her mouth a look of regret for uttering those words.

"May I add a confession to this conversation?" Sebastian appeared getting down swiftly on one knee he told my hand into his, a devilish smile equipped his lips before he spoke so tenderly. "None fair maiden so sweet as thee. My breaths and every hair commanded to serve thee,my mistress. Your beauty is like a heavenly abode your hair the softest silk of gold woven from fine dynasty your eyes the color of unearthed emeralds glistening from the mineralized grace of this earth. I am your knight command me fair lady into combat so I may hear your graceful lips utter the word "checkmate" My intentions are pure I couldn't bear to hide our engagement any longer my heart blooms with..."

Slap

Why can't my cheeks stop burning?! My hand narrowly moved on its own crashing into Sebastian's cheek a look of disdain crossed his features before it his usual coldness returned. Auntie Angelina looked quite confused.

"How dare you spring such news on poor Aunt Angelina? I thought we were going to tell her together, love" Choking on the word love I slyly cooed faking a smile while rubbing Sebastian's cheek lovingly.

"Oh my god! I'm so.." The room stayed silent as Auntie Angelina gripped her mouth shut with her fingers. Ciel rolled his eyes disapprovingly muttering "shenanigans". "Im so Happy! You have my complete blessings to marry my niece!"

"What!?" Did she just give my hand away to the demon that will devour my soul? Quite dull isn't she? Confusion set in before acceptance. Now I won't have to worry about..

"But we have to plan your wedding and I cannot allow you two live birds to live together without adult supervision." Her face turned a shade of red before she winked at me twice giving me the thumbs up. "I shall stay and accompany you all till then I'll also invite the family for a celebration goodie finally good news in our lives" Smiling she grabbed Sebastian's face "Take good care of my niece if you hurt her I will drag you to hell" Her voice turned oddly dark before her usual preppy voice appeared. "Now where's my room?" Laughing she grabbed her purse off the counter table before being escorted away by Sebastian. "Darling I will try to keep my hands off my son In law also cousin Lizzy and the whole families coming in a bit!" Her voice could be heard from the top of the steps.

"Lizzy?" Ciel's face seemed to go pale again he seemed to have left his mouth open in shock before closing it tightly and clenching his fists tightly.

Knock Knock knock

The pounding on the door grew louder till the door handle jiggled tiny footsteps could be heard.

"Katherine!" Cousin Lizzy appeared still the same height she smiled at me before knocking me over. Crushed under her embrace my body ached from being slammed again onto the hard tile floor the pounding of my head on the floor disoriented me. "I missed you" A beauty of dainty smile graced her thin lips her emerald eyes scanned mine uncertainly her waist long curly golden blond hair bounced as she pouted. Her elegant pink gown ruffled as her bangles on her arms jingled. "Who's that?" Before I could respond she stood up staring at Ciel. A blush creept onto her cheeks before she screamed. "You are adorable!" Ciel seemed as if he would faint.

"Elizabeth?" He stuttered uncertainty in his eyes as if he was staring at a ghost.

"Call me Lizzy!" Jumping onto the table Ciel was knocked over by Lizzy she held him down giggling as she asked him his name. "Ciel's a cute name! I brought a pink bonnet that would look beautiful on you and everyone else!" She squeezed running to grab her things. "She's going to redecorate the house and great the whole family is here" My hand reached out to pick up Ciel. He refused my hand. Staring into space while muttering. "Elizabeth. Lizzy?"

"Long time no see Katherine"

"You!"

"It's nice you remember me, Katherine. It's been a looong time"


	12. Chapter 12

Crash

Slam

The sounds of breaking glass and shattering mirrors awoke me from my deep thoughts and restless slumber. Staring at the walls I thought of Elizaebeth Albeline even about Prince Soma. How had my departure affected them did they accept my fate or mourned my death?

Crash

"Damn it." Quickly moving from my bed I trotted down the hall already noticing Sebastain in the doorway to Katherine's room. Contents in the room were thrown around the bed covers were tossed around, the mirror was shattered, books were torn and thrown around randomly in the room in the corner of the messed up room was Katherine curled up with her head in her lap she kept rocking back and forth muttering in conherant sentences.

"What in the hell." Sebastian seemed to stop me before I could approach her my intention was only to snap her out of it.

"My young lord it seems to be the term humans call night terrors quite similar to the nightmarish dreams you've experienced during the early stages of your former human life."

"You're coming with me sunshine. You burned down our facility! Jokes on you there are forces at work behind this and you know what?! They're coming to get you. You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me so happy yes so happy. Haha"

"No!" Instantly my eyes snapped open. Peering around the room I noticed my room had been destroyed. "What the.." My eyes locked on Ciel who was standing in the doorway with Sebastian. "Who did this? Ciel how could you!?"

"What in the blazes? How dare you blame me for your..."

"Whatever you can clean it up if its not time for breakfast I'm going back to bed. Also get out of my room before I throw a book at your head." Yawning I curled back into bed placing the blanket over my head. My eyes closed as I pulled slowly back to sleep.

"Are all people of this era insane? Sebastian clean up this mess" Rubbing my temples I walked away slowly towards my room. This is one of my descendents such a sad fate indeed.

"Yes my young lord"

Few hours later

"My head is killing me. Did last night really happen?" Yawning as I placed my regular clothing on even the last details and condition of my previous clothing was intact it was all so erry. Especially placing my favorite black skinny jeans with my skull belt, plain black tank top and black converse high tips back on. My hair flowed back down freely I only combed it a bit. It's Saturday who am I trying to impress? My instincts told me my mother would be downstairs cooking lunch but my mind knew she was dead arriving in the kitchen was Ciel sitting at the dining table and Sebastian cooking breakfast.

"Go back and dress more appropriately and womanly." Ciel replied boredly turning the newspaper.

"Act more like your age and we'll talk." I retorted. He momentarily stopped glaring at the newspaper to glare at me before smirking. "Fine by me if you want to dress like a boy who am I to stop you from humiliating yourself?"

"You're..."

"Breakfast is served my lady. For this morning I've specially prepared egg Benedict with a hint of paprika, scones, English muffins, Assam tea and of course Gâteau au Chocolate my lady I've noticed you enjoy sweets." Sebastian smirked placing the plate near me. My stomach seemed to growl at the delectable dishes near me, my hands mechanically moved to taste them all.

"Slow down my lady. I've have much work to reform your table manners" Sebastian sighed picking up the empty silver trays.

Ding ding ding

"Who the hell is at the door?" My speak came out mumbled from the eggs I've stuffed in my mouth. Ciel seemed quite appalled but he handed me a napkin a kindly but superior gesture.

"Where's my baby!" The shrieking voice of an overexcited angry and worried woman sounded from the door. "Katherine Elizabeth Leon Midford come here this instant young lady!" Auntie Angelina appeared before I could redoing she knocked me over hugging me tightly the force of her heavy body held me down as her body heaved in sobs. "I thought you died with my sweet sister! When the police couldn't find your body I was so worried but relieved I knew you were alive! When the police found you and called me telling me you were in the hospital I ran there and you were not there you ran away!" Her sobs increased more deeply. "I drove past here and noticed the home rebuild! How!? Never mind I'm glad you're safe!"

"Get off me." My voice choked out. "I can't breath. Sebastian get her off of me that's and order" Sebastian appeared gripping her arms he pulled her off easily. She frowned composing herself.

"I apologize greatly miss. It's time for breakfast would you care to have a seat?" Sebastian bowed kissing Auntie Angelina's hand her face turned as red as her clothing. For you see Auntie Angela loved red she lived in it it was her life. Her red eyes shined and crimson hair was always kept in a bob cut. Her wardrobe consisted of only red clothing she seemed to wear a red overcoat, red pumps, red gloves and red overpants.

Ciel's eyes seemed to grow wider almost saucer like he stared at Auntie Angelina as if he saw a ghost an apparition.

"You've got such a handsome butler over here gorgeous and such a back side" Auntie Angelina rubbed Sebastian's backside as he tried to serve her his uncomfortable face would have made me laugh years ago. I have no ties with my aunt at this point best not to grow attached to her it would have been best if you thought I was dead I'm soon going to be once more. "And who's this little cute boy?!" Auntie Angelina reached across the table grabbing Ciel's eyepatch he smacked her hand away before she could remove it. "Ciel Phantomhive" He quickly responded.

"Your so mean" Auntie pouted rubbing her hand lightly. "Would you like some candy? I have some in my purse." Auntie tempted him. Ciel's eye twitched. "Argh little cute pirate halloweens not for another month" Auntie Rachel toyed with him tauntingly smiling at him. "But your name sounds familiar sounds like I've heard it somewhere.."

"Auntie desist in insulting the poor child. You seem to be too over excited and over emotional at this moment" calmly taking a bite of the chocolate cake I tried to hide my annoyance. Trying to quickly distract her before she could figure it out.

"I know but I missed you. You've changed somehow there's something different about you. The black clothing is new. You're much smaller than I remember you to be and you seem less happy its as if your souls been ripped away." Auntie Angelina touched my cheeks lightly staring into my eyes searching for something familiar her eyes seemed defeated as she looked away. "Your like another person what have they done to you?" She muttered halfway talking to herself.

"Not at all. Anyway what else do I owe this visit from my dearest auntie." My face tilted as I faked a happy smile. She fell for it and took my bait.

"There's my little Katherine. It's news about your fathers work and news about your future." Auntie Angelina frowned pulling the open letter addressed to me. "Since you've been found alive the Queen wants you to become your father's successor, its usually only given to men but you're the only living offspring of your father. I'll tell her that you can't you're too overwhelmed and fragile after all.."

Barely allowing her to finish speaking I eyed the letter in her hands. "Let me see it what does it say?"

"Katherine you shouldn't choose this its not right but I'll read it to you." Sighing she opened the letter. "Dearest Midford's, I apologize and mourn for the deaths of such loyal subjects of I your majesty. As your majesty I'm currently in need of a another Guard Dog for centuries your family and closest relatives have served my ancestors. Sending and casting our problems into the darkness. This honor is passed down generation and generation to many honorable great men such as your father. Being his only offspring I place this honor unto you. You may choose to accept this offer being through such troubling times I understand if you decline. I shall wait for your response.

Sincerely, your majesty Queen Elizabeth IV" "I'll tell her you said no." Auntie Rachel frowned placing the letter back in her crimson purse.

"No I accept my father's duties." My face tightened in a stern look. "I shall become the majesty's guarding and send her problems into the darkness." A thin smirk appeared on my face. Auntie Angelina frowned gave a disapproving look before accepting my decision.

"Don't try to be like your father if that's what you're only trying to be. Stop trying to fill his shoes." Auntie Angelina raised her voice at me. Ciel seemed to be lost in thought he looked as if he was reminiscing something. Sebastian seemed to beyond pleased a smile graced his lips.

"I'm not doing this to fill my father's shoes I'm doing it for my own selfish reasons and to further my underlining ambitions."

"You don't understand Katherine your father's job. Your father was a.." Barely allowing her to finish I answered.

"Murder" The words slipped from my tongue easily as if they had been rehearsed over and over face contorted into utter shock and horror as she

"Katherine how did you.."

"When I was five I found my father home from his job. Crimson liquid covered granite countertops" My words echoed in the silenced as I boredly yawned.

Her lips tightened into a displeased look. "I'm so sorry Katherine. I wish.."

"Don't be I'm not" My words silenced her for awhile seconds ticked on it felt as time has stood still as she stared at me. "Another piece of news I'm going to be your legal guardian the court order came through the judge will allow me to be your guardian until you're mentally fit enough to be released from my guardianship."

"How dare you treat me like a child I'm eighteen years old I'm legally an adult!" My anger bubbled up the surface. How dare she treat me like a child besides I'm going to be dead soon!

"Not with this court order your not. I'm only doing this for your safety and well being" Aunite Angelina's softened up her tone. "Besides its not like you have a spouse or other guardian to overrule this court order. You're mine kiddo. Besides I can be a fun auntie we'll start by painting the house red. And your cousin Elizbeth is coming over soon. She's been dying to see you. Whoops" Autie Angelina covered her mouth a look of regret for uttering those words.

"May I add a confession to this conversation?" Sebastian appeared getting down swiftly on one knee he told my hand into his, a devilish smile equipped his lips before he spoke so tenderly. "None fair maiden so sweet as thee. My breaths and every hair commanded to serve thee,my mistress. Your beauty is like a heavenly abode your hair the softest silk of gold woven from fine dynasty your eyes the color of unearthed emeralds glistening from the mineralized grace of this earth. I am your knight command me fair lady into combat so I may hear your graceful lips utter the word "checkmate" My intentions are pure I couldn't bear to hide our engagement any longer my heart blooms with..."

Slap

Why can't my cheeks stop burning?! My hand narrowly moved on its own crashing into Sebastian's cheek a look of disdain crossed his features before it his usual coldness returned. Auntie Angelina looked quite confused.

"How dare you spring such news on poor Aunt Angelina? I thought we were going to tell her together, love" Choking on the word love I slyly cooed faking a smile while rubbing Sebastian's cheek lovingly.

"Oh my god! I'm so.." The room stayed silent as Auntie Angelina gripped her mouth shut with her fingers. Ciel rolled his eyes disapprovingly muttering "shenanigans". "Im so Happy! You have my complete blessings to marry my niece!"

"What!?" Did she just give my hand away to the demon that will devour my soul? Quite dull isn't she? Confusion set in before acceptance. Now I won't have to worry about..

"But we have to plan your wedding and I cannot allow you two live birds to live together without adult supervision." Her face turned a shade of red before she winked at me twice giving me the thumbs up. "I shall stay and accompany you all till then I'll also invite the family for a celebration goodie finally good news in our lives" Smiling she grabbed Sebastian's face "Take good care of my niece if you hurt her I will drag you to hell" Her voice turned oddly dark before her usual preppy voice appeared. "Now where's my room?" Laughing she grabbed her purse off the counter table before being escorted away by Sebastian. "Darling I will try to keep my hands off my son In law also cousin Lizzy and the whole families coming in a bit!" Her voice could be heard from the top of the steps.

"Lizzy?" Ciel's face seemed to go pale again he seemed to have left his mouth open in shock before closing it tightly and clenching his fists tightly.

Knock Knock knock

The pounding on the door grew louder till the door handle jiggled tiny footsteps could be heard.

"Katherine!" Cousin Lizzy appeared still the same height she smiled at me before knocking me over. Crushed under her embrace my body ached from being slammed again onto the hard tile floor the pounding of my head on the floor disoriented me. "I missed you" A beauty of dainty smile graced her thin lips her emerald eyes scanned mine uncertainly her waist long curly golden blond hair bounced as she pouted. Her elegant pink gown ruffled as her bangles on her arms jingled. "Who's that?" Before I could respond she stood up staring at Ciel. A blush creept onto her cheeks before she screamed. "You are adorable!" Ciel seemed as if he would faint.

"Elizabeth?" He stuttered uncertainty in his eyes as if he was staring at a ghost.

"Call me Lizzy!" Jumping onto the table Ciel was knocked over by Lizzy she held him down giggling as she asked him his name. "Ciel's a cute name! I brought a pink bonnet that would look beautiful on you and everyone else!" She squeezed running to grab her things. "She's going to redecorate the house and great the whole family is here" My hand reached out to pick up Ciel. He refused my hand. Staring into space while muttering. "Elizabeth. Lizzy?"

"Long time no see Katherine"

"You!"

"It's nice you remember me, Katherine. It's been a looong time"


	13. Chapter 13

"Press the pedal lightly. No lighter, Come on Katherine." Father signed disappointed by my lack of coordination and control over the vehicle. Sitting in the front passenger father noting and commenting on my mistakes. "You're pressing the pedal too hard! Katherine slow down!"

"I can't you're making me nervous!"

"Katherine watch out!" Appearing out of nowhere a car was heading towards us. It's bumper was able to crash into my side door. "Daddy!" Everything went slow as my eyes shut tightly against my eyelids

Crash

"What did I tell you?" Father grunted hurt as he held me tightly. He had left his seat to grab me and hold me after the car impacted into my side. "Why?" My lips could barely form words as I shook wildly. "Why did you..."

"Are you hurt? Don't move."

"Wake up! "

"Wake up!"

"Where am I?" Vision faded as everything appeared my eyes met those of a pair of purple indigo eyes. Snake? My fingers moved to anxj the hand away. "Get off of me!" My voice echoed as a pair of strong hands held my rights. "Seba..." The hand gripped my mouth quickly.

"Stop screaming and calm down I pulled you from the wreck your not hurt your safe." Staring up at the face of my captor his face seemed concerned. Thin pale lips ,snowy white hair titled in spikes crusaded down to his shoulders his young pale hollow face completely without imperfections he could roughly be in his twenties or early thirties, wearing a white tank top and plain free army sweatpants with combat boots. He smiled lightly. "Good your calm." He let go of my arms sitting back we were surrounded by trees and thickened forest a small camp fire lightened the area. He got up taking a seat on a log. "It's late we should get you home, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Shooting his greeting back at him harshly.

"Because I saved you and fixed that car you damaged up pretty badly. I'm surprised you swerved off the road. What did you see a deer? And how did you end up here anyway driving that car you're closer to the city life"

"Long story." My eyes moved away from his. Why should I tell him anything?

"I'll say by the way interesting tattoo on your neck. Come on you can explain it to me on the way home. I'll drive the car this time can't have you breaking it again." Outstretching his hands he smiled again warmly. "Come on" My fingers moved hesitantly into his he pulled me up, before my body could respond he picked me up carrying me towards the now fixed car. "Hey!" Startled I reacted by almost smacking him but he caught my hand. "You're too weak to stand. Just let me help you. Gosh you're so stubborn like a human mule. Do you like hitting strangers? You seem to be insane." Chuckling he placed me in the passenger seat. "Sweet car better of it was white though."

"What's up with you?" Challenging his slightly he seemed to chuckle at my attempt to interrogate and intimidate him.

"You're cute as a button. My name is Sariel walker. It's polite to respond with your name." He nodded starting the engine and pulling away from the side of the dirt road.

"Katherine Elizabeth Midford"

"Finally an answer from you, pretty name by the way. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was trying to get fresh air I don't remember how I got here... I must have been distracted." My hand felt my head no wounds just an intense headache encompassed my mind.

"I'll say you're almost 30 miles away from the city line. Your parents must be worried" Sebastian's face popped into my thoughts quickly pulling my phone out I checked for any missed calls, one call. It's only been an hour and a half since I've left. No cause for alarm yet hopefully I can play this off. Sebastian can sense deception this will be a problem. Dialing the number swifty the phone rang twice before a smooth velvety tone answered.

"6:57pm. You've been gone for over an hour and a half. Are you alright my lady? Shall I retrieve you?" Annoyance laced his voice over the receiver.

"No ok fine just got lost I'll be home in a few. How's everything at the house? Is Red behaving? I'm not like Ciel I'm not a damsel in distress waiting for a knight to save me."

"My young master can be a burden and quite a damsel indeed. As for your relatives many have left. Humans can be so revolting with their debauchery and festivals almost identical to zoo animals in their mannerisms." Sebastian voice sighed briefly.

"Obviously zoo animals behave more appropriately almost home call you in a few" Barely allowing a second to pass my fingers tapped the end call icon.

"Your boyfriend or your father?" Sariel winked making a silly face while tapping my shoulder lightly.

"Neither, shut up and keep driving wacko." Stretching out my feet I placed it onto the dashboard pulling the seat back before closing my eyes.

"Sugar daddy?" Sareil chuckled lightly. "Didn't..." His hand caught my fist before it could land on his nose, he smiled. "So far all I know is your name, you have a tattoo, you're pretty and incredibly violent. Nice day isn't it for me? I sure know how to pick them don't I?"

"You're an ass" His fingers released their grip as my hand recoiled back to my side taking my relaxed position my eyes closed again. "What are you soon out here anyway?"

"Looking for damsels in distress score one for me. Anyway I like to wait in the woods for little girls to come along I fix their cars then I drive them to a secluded cabin out here in the woods then you know what happens next then I take their bodies and dump it in my swamp." He chuckled darkly staring at me with a plastered devious grin.

"You're revolting" SIowly my eyes closed as I unbuckled my seatbelt, we had already arrived the mansion's gates came into view the darkened sky reflected off the windshield.

"Whoops forgot the plan maybe next time. Consider yourself lucky you escaped a serial killer's clutches. You know what I noticed no matter how hard I try you won't laugh at my jokes its as if you're dead inside." Poking my arm lightly as the corners of his mouth spiraled downward. "I hope youre alright here's my card if you need help im here. Ask me anything or fro anything" He winked closing the door to the car. Getting up quickly and closing the side door I searched for him checking through the darkened driveway and even looking over the gates he had disappeared as if into thin air. The card had nothing but a simple number etched in blackened ink neatly written in the middle of the card. "How did he.." Nevermind best not to dwell in the past for now relatives in laws, spoiled demonic ancestors and a demonic butler awaited my arrival.

"Young lady where have you been?!" Screeching as if the world had shattered into pieces MAdame Red shook me before gripping me tightly and sobbing uncontrollably onto my shoulder. "She needs discipline you let her go out she needs my discipline" Francis's eyes twinkled in pure unadulterated aggression and fierceness. "I'll make sure she doesn't get out of control" "Leave her alone man hands she's so cold my baby hasn't been up to no good. Wait?! HAve you been cheating on your future hubby? The horror my child is an adulterer poor Sebastian. I'll call a marriage counselor, bad young lady bad." Leaning close to my ear she whispered. "1-10 is he a hunk? Spill the juicy details."

"Get off of me, I'm fine just hungry thats all. Quit your fawning and accusations behave your own age for once" Madame Red frowned slightly petting my head to hide her hurt feelings. "Just glad youre safe kiddo just dont go leaving me without telling me. I dont know what i would have done if you had died in that fire or worse you ended up dead searching for something that won't bring you happiness just pain" She sighed walking away quickly with Aunt Francis leaving me and Sebastian alone. His dark grimace would send a normal person fleeing. "You're gonna want a detailed explanation" A sudden sigh escaped my lips.


	14. Chapter 14

What is sadness? Is it just an emotion? Is it just a feeling? What makes a human sad? Why do the feelings fade? Is it just a lie we humans fabricated to explain our thoughts? Sadness is like a thick veil over an impending storm, a sinking ship in the middle of the ocean, a chain tied to your feet or a bird soaring over the horizon. Such emotions such as happiness, anger, sadness, jealousy are unreal, unfeasible, non existent in this material world. We humans cling to these words to explain what cannot be explained. These thoughts change rapidly grow expand change violently or suddenly as if they weren't there. Can these thoughts be contained in a soul? The only physical representation of any of these emotions is pain. Pain lingers onto the soul and body tightly clenching its fists wildly. Pain is the prickle on your skin, the fire so socarching your skin, daggers piercing your heart or the simple throbbing of your heart when you reminisce of an unfortunate memory . Pain is real it is feasible emotions are not. May I ask you something Sebastian?" Turning to my side to peer at him he seemed to have crossed his arms and staring at the ceiling. "Yes my lady? "He replied smirking as he turned his attention to me. Crimson orbs seemed to sparkle and glow with the cracks in the window as the moonlight shined through."What does my soul look like or taste like?"

"Humans call certain dishes delicacies souls are characterized by emotions each emotion anger,bitterness, excitement, joy, lust, greed increase or decrease a souls taste. When the certain ingredients are blended just right that is a delicacy. Of course few humans possess enough ingredients it takes a professional palette and expertise to bring the soul's taste alive." Listening to Sebastian's speech sickened me slightly. Why am I surprised? He's a beast, rambling on and on about eating people quite repulsing but assuring that my soul will be exchange for servitude and revenge.

It's cause you care for him. A distant voice taunted. You like him.

"Shut up" my voice growled as my thoughts transferred to my mouth. "Did I upset you my lady?" Sebastian smirked turning his attention back to the ceiling the white empty patterns carved into the concrete enticed me as well with its hollowed emptiness. "No, I'm just thinking about something"

"Sleep" His voice sounded commanding decisive and rather blunt the words seeped into my voice box coiling around it tightly. Slowly receding my eyelids shut tightly darkness once again engulfed my being. Cannot argue tomorrow is a going to be a long grueling day.


End file.
